Frozen Kisses
by Platypusbearsenior
Summary: Karukonoan ice demon from hellhas robbed Gohan of his powers and awakened a strength that neither she, nor the Z fighters can control. Now havoc and destruction plagues the earth and no one stands a chance. How will the Z fighters take control of this d
1. Boundary Breaker

(This story follows the DBZ timeline. The following takes place directly after the Buu saga.)  
  
Somewhere far off in the distance, past miles upon miles of dead, lifeless, sandy desert, a secret underground laboratory lay awake and busy. For decades Dr. Merui has been trying to prove the existence for demons, sprits, and apparitions. He developed countless portals in an effort to link our world to theirs. After many failures, Dr. Merui had just about given up hope, when his latest portal responded. He looked at the portal in astonishment, as a figure stepped recklessly into our world. The demon was female; she had long icy blue hair that appeared as though water was running through each strand. Her eyes matched her hair, but they were fierce, full of determination towards some unknown goal. She was slim, but had a strong stature. The expression that covered her pale face revealed that she was careless. It seemed as though, she fought much but no one was a match for her, and she had become bored. She wore spandex ice blue pants, and an ice blue long-sleeved shirt, that stopped at the stomach. Her delicate skin was almost white, but there was just enough color to match the iciness that she portrayed.  
  
When this ice beauty caught the surprised eye of Dr. Merui, she grinned.  
  
"So you must be the fool, who has linked the demon world to this one, am I correct?" Her voice was stern, and seducing. She had a look of coy and curiosity upon her.  
  
Gulping Dr. Merui managed to form the word 'Yes' and speak it to the demon, She smiled in pure amusement. She stared deeply into the dr.'s eyes. Her gaze seemed to have a hypnotizing affect on him, because he stared emptily at her.  
  
"Well... Dr. Merui, you can call me Karukono. Not that you'll ever get the chance to speak my name, but whatever." The demon assumed.  
  
She looked up at the ceiling of the underground lab. And darted right through it using her impressive speed and strength. Dr.Merui gawked at the thought of what he had just witnessed.  
  
~  
  
"Hey Gohan pass that butter would ya." Goku asked as crumbs fell from his mouth.  
  
"Sure dad." Gohan replied passing a bowl, and cringed at his father's bad eating habits.  
  
Across the table from Gohan sat a little boy of about 8. He looked remarkably like Goku. He was looking at his father eat, kind of studying his every movement. Chichi on the other hand had gotten used to her husbands manners, and hardly noticed it anymore. She was too caught up in the fact that she and Bulma still hadn't figured out how to get Gohan and Videl together. Of course, she would never let Gohan know she was going to interfere with the teenagers relationships. So she only smiled when Gohan looked at her with that suspicious "What are you planning" expression. Goku's head shot up from his plate and turned toward the kitchen window. His eyes had turned from care free to stern and attentive.  
  
"What's wrong Goku?" Chichi inquired.  
  
By the time Chichi finished her sentence all three of the boys were glaring out the window. Chichi gave up, and figured they were probably sensing someone's power level.  
  
"There's no way that, that power level belongs to a human, it's too high, and too evil."  
  
"Should we go?" Gohan inquired  
  
"No, let's go to Master Roshi's if this thing is strong, it will be looking for us, were better off there." Goku recommended.  
  
The three boys rose from the table and prepared to set off. As they flew into the air, Chichi watched longingly from the window.  
  
"There they go again. Off to save the world."  
  
When they arrived at Roshi's the whole gang was there. Apparently they all felt the approaching enemy, even Vegeta found his way there. Krillen didn't exactly look ready to fight, he was at Roshi's merely because he lived there. However Piccolo looked deeply concerned as he always was before a battle.  
  
'I don't think this guy's from our world. Perhaps from Dabura's realm. "Piccolo assumed.  
  
"Yeah, I think you're right Piccolo. What ever he is, he's defiantly not from earth." Goku agreed.  
  
"Gohan. If the going gets too tough, I want you to remain calm. The last thing we need is for you to go super saiyan, ok?" Goku ordered.  
  
Gohan nodded.  
  
"But what's wrong with him going Super, Goku? Wouldn't he be even stronger?" Bulma questioned as she walked out of the Kame House. "Well, since Elder Kai awakened Gohan's powers, if he goes Super, the planet he's on can't withhold that amount of power, essentially it will explode." Goku explained.  
  
Even Vegeta was surprised at this news, and perhaps a bit jealous that Gohan had that kind of power. As everyone discussed this, the power level they had been sensing became closer, and closer still, until a figure could be seen in the sky. Karukono landed gracefully on the small island.  
  
"Hey boys!" She called to them. 


	2. Innocent Threats

Instinctively the Z fighters went into defense mode, as Karukono stared innocently at them.  
  
"Come now, I'm not here to fight you...I am here to explore your world...the name is Karukono, and if you don't try to blow my head off...I won't have to kill you." She smirked gazing about the group.  
  
At first the Z fighters didn't know how to react, they looked at each other saying in their head 'Do we trust her?' Goku eased up and dropped his guard. Following his father's intentions, Gohan relaxed. Angrily Vegeta turned away. Piccolo, however, keep his guard, for he sensed something strange from her. Karukono began weaving in and out through the group, panning each one. When she began to pan Gohan, her eyes shot up to look at his. Hovering above the ground so she was at eye level, she smiled slightly.  
  
"You have a great power that yearns to destroy." She whispered to him.  
  
Gulping, Gohan stared at her and said nothing. Eventually she floated higher until she was far above them.  
  
"See you around!" she called as she flew away.  
  
For a moment everyone just stared at the last spot she had been. Had they just let a killer loose? Was she hiding something?  
  
Bulma was the first to speak; "Well, I say she's lying. There's just no way a girl who looks like that can be telling the truth."  
  
Everyone looked back at her. "What!!!! Well...its true..." she replied to their confused faces.  
  
The Next day came and nothing of Karukono came up, so everyone assumed she really wasn't here to fight, just explore an unfamiliar world. Mean while Gohan was sitting at his favorite spot under a large oak tree along side the river in back of his house. It was dark and everyone else had fallen asleep, but Gohan enjoyed listening to the softness of the water. He was relaxing, staring into the water when something flashed in front of his eyes. He glanced around but was caught off guard when something slammed into him. He was pressed against the oak tree with Karukono pinning him there.  
  
"What are..." Gohan began only to be silenced by Karukono's finger placed over his mouth. She leaned in closer, her mouth next to his ear. Smiling she whispered to him;  
  
"I've felt your power, and I'll make you destroy them all."  
  
Gohan gasped when he realized what she was saying. She leaned back to stare him in the eye.  
  
"Get away from me." Was all he managed to say.  
  
Karukono granted his wish and flew back into the clouds. Gohan heard a rustle in the trees behind him and jumped, only to see a rabbit appear before him.  
  
"Heh...rabbit, I could kill you for that."  
  
A few days past and Karukono was nowhere to be heard of. Gohan laid quietly it his bed running through what Karukono had said to him. "What is she planning to do?" he thought to himself as he drifted into sleep.  
  
Gohan was standing in pure nothing. Everything was dark nothing had texture. Nothing was there. But it was cold as he stood there in boxers and a white tank top. He glanced around at the darkness until a small dot of light came into view. He squinted to make it out, but couldn't. It grew larger and larger, or closer and closer...he couldn't tell. The light began to form a familiar shape, that of a humans. A young girl was now seen, her hair was dark and in pigtails drooping onto her shoulders. She had large blue eyes and a suborn look upon her. But she began to morph into something else, another girl. She had icy blue hair...almost water like.... Gohan realized Karukono was now coming towards him and he started to back away. Her speed grew quicker and soon she was on top of him as he lay on the floor. Her hair fell over her shoulder and tickled at Gohans chest. Her eyes stared into him deeply. Her hand began to caress his face...he felt tired all of the sudden and something began to pound in his head. Her eyes seemed to go through him, into his mind. Soon he couldn't move any part of his body. Fear took over his eyes as he stared back at her. Karukono smiled as she pulled him in...closer and closer until....  
  
Gohan shot up in his bed gasping for air. He looked around his bedroom only to see Goten looking up at him.  
  
"Gohan what's wrong?" Goten asked sleepily.  
  
"It's nothing Goten. I had a bad dream. It's nothing...."Gohan replied. He whispered then to himself "I hope it was nothing." 


	3. Untold Winter

The sun was shining over a new day at Orange Star High. The bell rang for the end of school and teens billowed out of the school in a stampede. A young girl with black hair cut like a boys and big blue eyes was running towards Gohan as he walked peacefully onto the sidewalk. When she reached Gohan she ran into front of him and stopped to stare. At first glance, something about her seemed strange. He jumped when he pictured the small light forming into a young girl, then into Karukono.  
  
"What's up with you?" She asked with a hint of seriousness in her voice.  
  
"Hey Videl. You used to have pigtails. Didn't you?" Gohan wondered aloud.  
  
Raising an eyebrow "Yeah, but you thought it would be easier for me to fly if I cut them off, so I did."  
  
"Oh...right..."  
  
"Why? Do you like the pigtails better?"  
  
"No, it's just...no...its nothing..."  
  
"Gohan. What aren't you telling me?"  
  
"Don't worry about it, its nothing. I just had a strange dream. Anyway, I better get home."  
  
Videl sighed and let him pass. Gohan walked around the building and flew off into the sky. Videl watched him in the sky until she could no longer see him. Just as she turned around something grabbed her from behind. A hand was over her mouth and everything seemed to grow cold. She could feel ice covering her body and slowly...everything went black.  
  
~ The sun was setting when Gohan arrived home. After he ate dinner and did some studying, Gohan decided to turn in.  
  
Again he was surrounded by nothing. All was quiet, and then the darkness began to shift. It twisted and turned until he stood in his front yard. Slowly, Gohan walked into his house. The outside of the house was covered in ice. There was a chill in the air as he weaved through the kitchen. He wondered into the living room and jumped when he saw his mother lying on the floor. Her body was beaten and iced over. Blood stood frozen, coloring the ice. Gohan looked away but saw a small bundle of ice near the window. He approached it and cursed as he touched Goten's cold body. He punched the frozen carpet and it shattered under his force. The sound of ice cracking turned his attention to the doorway from which he entered. At first there was only an icily figure standing in the doorway. Then the ice began to melt and red water dripped to the floor.  
  
The figure walked over to him and when it was completely thawed, Gohan found himself standing face to face with himself. Something about this version of him was different...he looked...evil...menacing...  
  
"Who...are you?" Gohan stuttered.  
  
Smiling evilly "I am you of course. But I am the better you. I am you when you finally let yourself relax."  
  
"What do you mean, "let myself relax"?"  
  
"You'll see soon enough."  
  
With that, the figure disappeared. And the seen slowly faded back into nothing.  
  
~  
  
The sound of water running smoothly down the river filled Gohan's ears as he stood under his familiar tree. He stared longingly into the water, staring at his reflection. He was rambling through his dream when something started pounding in his head. At first it was faint, but then it grew louder and louder, until it took over his thoughts and forced itself upon him. His body started to shake and pulsate. Gohan struggled to calm down but something made him twitch. The pounding grew louder and beat at his head, until finally he gave in and collapsed to the ground. 


	4. Unknown Omens

Gohan woke up surrounded by family members. He blinked a few times to regain focus. Chichi saw him wake, and slapped him square on the cheek.  
  
"What is your problem!?" Chichi yelled at him.  
  
"What do you mean?" Gohan asked, rubbing his cheek.  
  
"What do I mean!! What do I mean!!! Just go look at what you did to the forest and river! What were you thinking? Do you know how many animals are homeless and dead because of your recklessness?"  
  
Gohan got up quickly and looked out at the forest through the window. What he had grown up with, the lush green trees, with a quiet, peaceful river was replaced by waste land. The river was dried up and the trees were burnt and broken. Animals limped away and struggled to find a new home. The carcasses of deer and dinosaurs lay lifeless and bloody. Gohan looked upon the unfamiliar sight it shock. The once thick green grass was now dead, black and incinerated. It looked like the rubble after one of Majin Buu's joy rides. Chichi whipped him around and stared at him hard.  
  
"What do you have to say for yourself young man?" Chichi demanded. Goku and Goten looked on worriedly behind her.  
  
After a minute of silence Gohan managed to form words in his mind and speak them.  
  
"I...I didn't do this. I didn't do this. I swear!" Gohan explained.  
  
"Then who! May I ask could have done this? Tell me...when I saw you blast through that forest. Is there another boy with strength and not to mention hair like yours?"  
  
Gohan thought for a second and looked back through the window. He thought to the copy of him standing in the ice covered house.  
  
"Yes... there is. Or, there may be."  
  
~  
  
Gohan was sitting in his room, trying to concentrate on his algebra homework when Goku burst through the door.  
  
"Hey son! Up for some training? Judging by your performance in the forest, I saw you need to let out some steam." Goku suggested.  
  
"Thanks, but no thanks. I have some things on my mind."  
  
"Come on. Maybe I need to let off some steam, and I don't want to hurt Goten."  
  
"Ask Vegeta."  
  
"Hey, you remember what happened last time when me and Vegeta got into a fight. Can you say...' helped cause end of world'?"  
  
"Vegeta and I, Dad. It's Vegeta and I. Not me and Vegeta."  
  
"Oh I see, you don't want to fight, but you have no problem teaching me English?"  
  
Gohan closed his book.  
  
"Fine, but not too long. I have school tomorrow."  
  
"O.K! We'll keep it short and sweet."  
  
The boys went through the window and flew over to the cliff they always trained at. They stood at the edge of the cliff and looked down.  
  
"You know, before Cell, me and...*sigh* Piccolo and I sent you tumbling over that cliff many a time. And now you could power up and kill us all." Goku remembered.  
  
Gohan looked at him sharply.  
  
"Don't say that. My power could never, and WILL never kill ANYONE. I will never release that power again." Gohan demanded.  
  
"Oh yeah...tell that to the forest and all the homeless animals." Goku sighed.  
  
~  
  
They both went into fighting positions and at the count of...two and a half...they charged at each other. At first they were matched in strength but as they got into it more, Goku showed the upper hand. Their fists clashed and feet stung into each other's sides. Ki blasts soared through the air, missing their target, but skillfully redirected out of harms way. Gohan took his beating and tried to overpower his father without taking the risk of losing his control. They went towards each other at a tremendous speed and in a flash of light; Gohan went colliding into the ground. He sat up on his knee and spat blood into the grass.  
  
"Come on! Let out a little more! Don't worry so much. You won't loose control. Give me a real challenge!" Goku pushed.  
  
Filled with adrenalin, Gohan smiled and released as much power as he thought he could control. He jumped up and sped towards Goku. At first Goku grinned at the challenge, but Gohan's power kept rising and rising. He was coming at Goku with a fabulous agility. Goku blocked and braced for impact. The two collided and Goku was sent to the ground. Goku remained flat on the ground and didn't move. He lay unconscious with broken bones. Gohan bit his lower lip.  
  
"Well shit dad." Gohan commented.  
  
~  
  
Monday morning Gohan flew off from the hospital and said bye to his broken father. He reached the school five minutes early so he decided to drop by the science lab, where Videl usually spent her mornings. He walked in and smiled at the familiar scene of Videl working at the same old lab table. They began to chat friendly and laughed for the little bit of time before class. The bell rang and Gohan ran hurriedly to his class on the other side of the school.  
  
"And just where have you been Gohan?" His teacher asked as he tried to sneak in.  
  
"Um...sorry Miss, I was helping Videl in the science lab." Gohan said.  
  
Everyone looked at him in shock.  
  
"How dare you make jokes? You know full well that Videl went missing last Friday. No one has seen her or knows if she's alive and you make jokes about her in the science lab. How dare you." His teacher scolded.  
  
Gohan walked up to his seat, receiving dirty looks as he passed. He stared at the empty seat next to him  
  
"Missing? How could that be?" 


	5. Frozen Kiss

"Gohan...Gohan...Wake Up Gohan..."  
  
Gohans' eyes opened wearily to see Videl leaning over him. She sighed when he looked at her.  
  
"Heh, here I thought you were never going to wake up." Videl commented.  
  
"Wh...where are we?"  
  
"It doesn't matter. Wherever we are, we can't get out."  
  
"Maybe...but I have to try."  
  
Gohan looked around at his surroundings. They were in some kind of storage room...frozen over. There were boxes with miscellaneous items scattered about. It was dark, so Gohan figured he had slept through the day. The floor under him was cold and hard. He was definitely in some kind of old warehouse. The walls were brick, cracking in various places. A small brown door lay shut across the large warehouse. A wall of thick, clear ice separated then from it. Gohan stumbled to his feet and wobbled over to the ice wall. He touched it with his hand, but withdrew it from the excruciating pain that circulated through the ice.  
  
"I think there's some kind of electricity going through it, don't touch or you'll get a nasty shock." Videl piped in.  
  
Now that he thought about, Gohan could see small blue lines streaking through the ice. He took in a breath and drew his fist back. He released his energy as his fist hit the ice. A larger shock made him jolt and see the indifferent ice. Aggravated, he drew more power and struck it again and again. Ten minutes of punching, Gohan's power began to rise with his anger. His muscles started twitching. He took in a breath and forced himself to calm down.  
  
"Let it go. Release it. You can't get out any other way."  
  
Gohan spun around at the strangeness in Videl's voice. Videl stood sternly and looked at him menacingly. She smiled and walked toward him. As she walked, a blue light circled her, and panned her body. When it was gone, Karukono stood close to him.  
  
"What did you do with Videl?" Gohan demanded softly.  
  
"I didn't do anything with her, she's here. Release your anger, let your power run through you."  
  
She touched the side of his face...Gohan felt power rush to her hand. He felt his power grow and grow. He tried to force it down, but Karukono kept it coming. He felt an unbearable tension as he fought off his urge to destroy. He had to test his power, he had to feel its worth, just once, surely it wouldn't do much harm. How strong could it be? His eyes began to change, silver, then red. His normal black eyes tried to stay, but were drowned in the colors. She let go of him, and he felt the power rushing through him. He touched the ice wall, and it crumbled under his power. He smiled and walked through the shattered ice, and blasted through the side of the warehouse, brick flying and smoke rising.  
  
"Yes...yes...feel your power...grasp your power...destroy..." Karukono recited quietly as she watched him.  
  
~  
  
Suddenly he saw Chichi, Goten, and Goku leaning over him. He jumped up from the bed he was laying on and looked around dumbfounded.  
  
"What's wrong Gohan? Did you have a nightmare?" Chichi asked trying to stop his pacing.  
  
"Where's Videl...Where's Karukono? What did she do?" Gohan rambled to himself.  
  
"What are you talking about? Karukono hasn't done a thing." Goku reported.  
  
"Your wrong." A voice from behind called.  
  
They whipped around to see Piccolo standing seriously in the doorframe.  
  
"I saw what she did to you at the river, Gohan. She's up to something." Piccolo claimed.  
  
"So you were the rabbit..." Gohan laughed, then turned serious. "The warehouse I have to get there." He ran towards the door and Piccolo moved aside to let him pass.  
  
"Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean we could go with you." Goku suggested.  
  
"No, Gohan must do this on his own, he's dealing with something rather personal, that could affect the whole planet." Piccolo stated.  
  
Gohan flew into the sky and some par of him guided him to the warehouse. He flew down next to it and entered through the door. He looked straight ahead, and sure enough, Videl sat scared, behind a wall of electric ice. He ran towards her but was stopped when he felt Karukono's energy behind him. She walked slowly towards him. Videl looked up and screamed for Gohan to get away. He turned and faced Karukono as she hovered in the air. She was eye to eye with him and for a minute they just stared.  
  
"I suppose your little dream lead you here." Karukono guessed.  
  
"What do you want from me? Why drag Videl into it?" "Those nights when you dreamed of that darkness...the nothingness...I was reading through your thoughts and putting those dreams into your head. I saw her (points to Videl) and I figured, 'what better way to lure him here'."  
  
She moved in closer and touched his face...just like the dream...Gohan grew tired at first, but then Karukono came in closer...Her lips touched his and freezing his body...she kissed him. He felt his energy flow from him and be replaced by cold...solid...ice... 


	6. Take Over

"Gohan's been gone too long, we should go help him." Goku suggested.  
  
"I'm not sure if that's a good idea. Gohan has to conquer this himself." Piccolo countered.  
  
"But he could be losing. There's something telling me he needs our help." Goku argued back.  
  
Piccolo stared at Goku intently, concentrating on Gohan's power. Goku looked at him, and at the same time, they both flew off into the sky.  
  
"Where do you suppose he is Piccolo?" Goku wondered.  
  
"Just follow that strange power. I think he's there."  
  
Goku and Piccolo landed on the pier near the old warehouse, one by one they began to search them, calling for Gohan in each one.  
  
~  
  
Gohan's eyes grew faint, and he struggled to stay on his feet. His body felt so heavy...so cold. Karukono's lips sucked the very life from him and drained him of his power, integrating with her own. She pulled away and Gohan collapsed to the ground. Karukono screamed as the power tried to fight its way out. There was a flash of blue light and Gohan found himself looking up at...himself. Karukono stood disguised in his body. Gohan tried to get to his feet, but Karukono walked over to him and pushed him to the ground with her foot. She laughed and Gohan cringed as he recognized the laugh as his own, only shriller, and more evil. She placed her hand on his cold face and Videl watched in horror as a blue mist encircled them. She struggled to see through it, and when she did. Gohan was lying candy-coated in ice. The Gohan imposter, Karukono, transported Gohans frozen body into the cage with Videl. Smiling she left them to die, trapped in a never melting ice.  
  
Karukono walked out onto the pier and squinted as she looked up to the sun. She moved awkwardly at first, getting used to the feel of Gohan's body. She was looking at her new hands when Goku and Piccolo ran up to him.  
  
(From now on I'm going to refer to Karukono, as 'Gohan' and him)  
  
"Thank goodness Gohan we found you." Goku sighed.  
  
Piccolo looked suspiciously at him "Where is Karukono?"  
  
"Don't worry about her, she's gone. Go ahead and try to sense her." 'Gohan' smiled.  
  
"What about Videl? Is she all right?" Goku asked.  
  
"She's fine, I took her to safety." "Something's not right with you Gohan. Are you feeling ok?" Piccolo interrogated.  
  
His pulse quickened a little. "I'm fine, just a little worn. That's all." 'Gohan' convinced him.  
  
Piccolo was still looking at him strangely when 'Gohan' suggested they go home. The three fighters left the pier, leaving the entrapped Gohan and Videl to die.  
  
~ The next day 'Gohan' returned to school curious to see what normal humans were like. During lunch the usual gang who bothered Gohan came up to his 'imposter' not knowing what they were getting into. One boy with a strong build and short curly red hair sat down next to 'Gohan'. His black leather jacket and blue jeans made him look like someone from an 80's movie. He shoved 'Gohan' in the shoulder and laughed, as he didn't react.  
  
"Aww...how cute, tough boy here doesn't want to play Erik. Aww...oh well...its more fun when they don't fight back." Erik said in that usual jerk tone.  
  
'Gohan' smiled and decided to edge them on a bit more. He left his seat and walked out onto the blacktop pretending like he was scared. Of course the gang followed chuckling at his coward ness. Erik touched his shoulder and 'Gohan' turned around to look 'innocently' at him. Erik punched him in the nose, and 'Gohan' didn't move a muscle. Instead, he smiled.  
  
"Hit me again. I dare you..." 'Gohan' pushed him on.  
  
Again Erik punched him, and again 'Gohan' didn't flinch. On the 8th punch 'Gohan' caught Erik's' fist with his hand, and squeezed as his bones snapped under his strength. He still held Erik's hand, as the bully cried out in pain. 'Gohan' smiled and took his free hand and place it in the form of a fist, square on Erik's forehead. He drew his hand back slightly, and slammed it into Erik's head. He laughed under his breath as he felt Erik's skull shatter. Bystanders screamed as they saw Erik's head become a bloody mess. 'Gohan' drew back his hand, and let it hang by his side, blood dripping to the ground. He dropped Erik's hand, and his body flopped to the ground. Half of his head was now a broken mess of blood, bone, and brain. Cop cars drove up and attempted to cuff 'Gohan'. 'Gohan' simply held up his hand, palm open and released a giant ki blast into the sky.  
  
When everything cleared, 'Gohan' stood alone in rubble. No life could be seen for miles, everything, every one was dead. Orange Star High was nothing more than ashes and a few stones. Bits of human flesh lay scattered, blood coating everything. Sirens were blaring and cops just kept coming. Satisfied, but bored with killing cops, 'Gohan' flew off in the sky. He landed on a ridge high above the town and smiled evilly as he watched horrified people walk on to the scene. 'Gohan' left the ridge, torn his shirt a little and prepared to talk to his 'family'. He followed power levels and was taken to the Kame House, out in the middle of the ocean.  
  
Everyone watched 'Gohan' as he landed on the small island, seemingly exhausted. Chichi ran up to him and hugged him as she cried.  
  
"I'm so sorry Gohan. They are all gone. All your school mates, Videl, everyone." Chichi cried.  
  
The rest of the crew looked down sadly. 'Gohan' wanted to play this out even more.  
  
"It was horrible. I didn't even have the chance to stop him. Everyone was running, and I tired... but everyone...everyone was devoured by his blast. I tried to run and get Videl out, but I couldn't find her. So I had to leave. After it was over, he had disappeared, and Videl, everyone...was dead." 'Gohan' lied.  
  
Vegeta stepped up to 'Gohan' and Chichi stepped aside.  
  
"Who was this man? What did he look like?" Vegeta demanded.  
  
"I...I don't know, I didn't really see him. Everything was so hectic, I could barely tell up from down." 'Gohan' deceived.  
  
"Great, lot of help you are." Vegeta remarked.  
  
"How dare you say that?! Gohan just witnessed the death of all his friends. Leave him alone!" Chichi said defending her son.  
  
"It's been a hard day, I'm going to go lay down." 'Gohan' said.  
  
'Gohan' walked into his room satisfied with his day of killing. But something inside him...his power... it wanted more. Piccolo appeared in the doorway, staring intently at 'Gohan', who was lying down.  
  
"Something's not right about your story. What aren't you telling me Gohan?" Piccolo demanded.  
  
"What are you talking about Piccolo?" 'Gohan' asked confused.  
  
"I'm won't tell anyone else what you tell me, but I know you were lying back there."  
  
'Gohan's' pulse quickened again. "Lying? Why and what would I lie about."  
  
"You said you saw Videl before the explosion, and that she died. But I can still sense her." 'Gohan' thought quickly and spit out another act.  
  
"You mean she got away!? She's ok?! It's a miracle, I can't believe it!" 'Gohan' exclaimed as he jumped from his bed.  
  
"Can it. You knew she was alive. You never saw her there. Did you?"  
  
"Piccolo. I've had a rough day, can we PLEASE talk about this later."  
  
Piccolo squinted a little and turned to leave. On his way out the door he muttered "I'll figure you out Gohan. You can't hide from me." 


	7. Destruction and Revival

'Gohan' awoke the next day unfamiliar to his surroundings. He jumped up, but relaxed when he remembered that he had crashed at Roshi's house after the incident. Well rested, 'Gohan' made his way down stairs. Krillen was playing cards with Roshi while 18 cheated for him. Chichi and Bulma were in the kitchen cooking breakfast and Goten and Trunks were forced to help. Goku and Vegeta were training in the ocean ad Piccolo stood silently against the building. 'Gohan' walked outside and was greeted by an unfriendly stare from Piccolo. He brushed it aside and watched Goku and Vegeta fight. He studied their moves, their techniques. 'Gohan' doubted that they would be enough of a challenge for him to have to strategize, but it would make it all the more fun.  
  
"Boys! Breakfast is ready!" Bulma cried out to everyone.  
  
Everyone rushed to the table, while 'Gohan' and Piccolo walked slowly. They all sat down and began to pig out. 'Gohan' picked up a fork and began to eat. Something he was doing must have seemed strange because everyone was staring at him.  
  
"What's wrong Gohan? You're hardly eating." Chichi questioned.  
  
"Yeah Gohan, how come your not stuffing your face like you always do?" Goten wondered.  
  
"Hey guys, lay off. Did you forget that Gohan witnessed the death of all his friends yesterday? I wouldn't have much of an appetite after that." Bulma implied.  
  
"Don't tell me that! I remember what happened. But even in the greatest tragedies Gohan never losses his appetite. Don't tell me something's not wrong with my son, when there obviously is." Chichi countered.  
  
"Well he has NEVER faced a tragedy like this one! His one chance for a normal life was blown to smithereens!" Bulma argued.  
  
The two women continued fighting as Gohan got up and left the table. He walked towards the door only to be stopped by Piccolo.  
  
"Where are you going? You don't exactly have school today." Piccolo interrogated.  
  
"Um...just to the city or something. I need to loosen up after what happened the other day." 'Gohan' replied.  
  
Piccolo stared at him intently, but let him pass. 'Gohan' flew off into the sky smiling evilly at the Namek's insolence. He arrived in South City and set out into whatever store looked interesting. At first he stopped into an arcade, but when he lost and got kicked out for breaking the game he decided it was time to test more of his new power. 'Gohan' flew into the very center of the city. Landing in the middle of the street he began to power up. He released his energy into the city, and just like the school, it was desecrated. A large blue dome formed from his energy and waves of pure strength tore through the city. Everything in its path was disintegrated. 'Gohan' began roaming through towns and cities, destroying them as he passed. After several hours of killing, the Z gang showed up right after 'Gohan' destroyed the town.  
  
"Gohan! What's going on? Who's doing this?" Goku asked the seemingly tired teen.  
  
"It was that same guy from the school. I was just wandering around and all of the sudden...BOOM! The city goes up in flames. Again, he slipped away before I could challenge him." 'Gohan' lied.  
  
"I don't understand this." Krillen stated. "If this guy is so strong, why can't I sense his energy?"  
  
"Maybe he's an Android. You can't sense their power levels." Goku suggested.  
  
"Yeah maybe, but something about all this just doesn't seem right." Krillen said confused.  
  
"Maybe he has some grudge against Gohan. I mean Gohan happens to be there whenever he attacks." Vegeta commented.  
  
"Why would anyone be trying to kill me?" 'Gohan' pretended to sound worried.  
  
"Maybe someone knows about your Mystic powers and wants you out of the way." Goku plotted.  
  
'But I've never really used my mystic powers. How could anyone know about them" 'Gohan' wondered.  
  
"Maybe they are not after you because of your powers, maybe they sense something strange in you." Piccolo suggested.  
  
'Gohan's' eyes shot over to Piccolo. He glared momentarily, but quickly changed it to confusion. Piccolo stared at him, as if he were trying to figure something out. 'Gohan' backed off a little and turned nervously away.  
  
"What do you mean Piccolo?" Goku questioned.  
  
"I don't know...yet. But I think Gohan knows something he's not telling us." Piccolo answered.  
  
Everyone's eyes turned onto Gohan who stood wide-eyed before them.  
  
"Gohan..." Goku started.  
  
"I...I don't know what Piccolo is talking about." 'Gohan' said as he stepped backwards. "Heh. You know Piccolo, always thinking negatively.... Well, um...I'm gonna get going now...um...so I guess I'll...um see you later..." Gohan speed off into the sky, using some of his mystic power so no one could follow him. Goku started after him, but was stopped by Piccolo.  
  
"Piccolo. What's going on?" Krillen asked.  
  
"Ever since Gohan supposedly killed Karukono, hes been acting strange. Something about him isn't right." Piccolo explained.  
  
"What do you mean?" Goku piped up.  
  
"Haven't you noticed? He's acting like he doesn't know us, like hes hiding something. His energy seems different as well. I can't explain everything right now. I'll come back when I know more." Piccolo stated as he went off into the clouds.  
  
"What do you think we should do Goku?" Yamcha asked.  
  
"I don't know. If we can't sense this guys energy. I guess we jus have to wait for him to attack again, and hopefully run into him." Goku said.  
  
~  
  
Videl pushed herself to a sitting position against the cold wall. It had been almost a week since she had last eaten, and it was taking a heavy toll on her. She stared down at Gohans frozen body. He looked so scared and weak.  
  
"Please wake up Gohan. Get us out of here."  
  
~ Piccolo landed peacefully on the pier, where Gohan first started acting weird. As soon as he landed he felt two dying power levels, faint, but somewhere near. He followed his sense to an old warehouse. He touched the side of it; it sent a chill up his arm. Ice. This had to be the place Gohan and Karukono fought. He pushed the door, but found he had to put a little effort into it, as it was sealed shut with ice. He burst through the door to see ice covering the entire warehouse. He heard a noise and looked up to see Videl trying to yell to him. Piccolo walked up to the strange ice- cage and almost jumped when he saw Gohans frozen body lying on the ground. Piccolo touched the ice, but withdrew when it sent an electric shock up his arm. He touched it again, so light, the shock didn't come. He used one of his many strange Namekian powers and melted the ice.  
  
"What happened?" Piccolo asked Videl.  
  
"Karukono...she did something to him. She left us in here. She took his body..." Videl rambled. Piccolo knelt over Gohan and melted the ice. A minute later, and Gohan came to his senses and sat up.  
  
"P...Piccolo. What are you doing here? What's going on?" Gohan asked wearily.  
  
'Don't worry about kid. Lets just say I'm happy its not you out there."  
  
"Wha...Karukono...h...she took my powers. She took every last bit of it. We have to find her. I need my powers back." Gohan said.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll find her. First let's get you two out of here, and find something to eat, you look starved." 


	8. What must be done

Goku was staring into the orange sunset thinking deeply of something. His eyes were stern and worried. He stood on the small island surrounded by sea. He thought of all that had happened. He thought of what could be troubling his son...  
  
"Goku...come inside its late. I'm sure Gohan will turn up eventually." Bulma ushered Goku into the Kame house.  
  
Goku sighed and went in with Bulma. Krillen was sitting on the floor drinking coffee.  
  
"Tell me again why we have to all be here." Krillen asked to no one in particular.  
  
"If the android attacks again, we need to all be here. Plus, Gohan could show up at any minute." Yamcha answered.  
  
"This is ridiculous! We should be searching for this so called 'enemy' instead of sitting around watching TV!' Vegeta argued.  
  
"How do you propose we find this 'enemy' Vegeta?" Tien asked.  
  
"I don't know! But if we were actually looking, we might find something. Maybe at one of the cities he destroyed. He could have left something behind! But no! We have to take the easy way. We sit and chat until thousands of people die!" Vegeta replied angrily.  
  
"Who ever dies, we can wish back with the dragon balls. So don't worry Vegeta." Goku said.  
  
"It doesn't change the fact that they all have to feel death. Even if they are wished back, and they don't remember dying...a part of them will always remember the pain." Bulma commented.  
  
Goku looked down and sighed.  
  
"I suppose we could go out and search for a while..." Goku suggested.  
  
"Good. Then lets get going." Vegeta ordered.  
  
Only Vegeta, and Goku left, leaving the rest to watch for Gohan. They set off into the night, not sure where to look first. They were discussing which city to go to when an explosion went off in the distance.  
  
"What do you say we start there?" Vegeta asked rhetorically.  
  
They sped towards the explosion and landed in the destroyed city. At first they searched the area with their eyes for any survivors. A young woman's screams led them to the basement of a house no longer there. They looked into the cement hole and were shocked at what they saw.  
  
~  
  
"Piccolo? How do you suppose we find Karukono? I mean, what if she doesn't go back to everyone else? How long will Gohan be stuck like this?" Videl inquired.  
  
"I'm not sure. At first you could sense her power level, but she's masking it somehow now." Piccolo responded.  
  
"Well, wouldn't she be destroying towns and stuff? Maybe we should just follow the trail of destruction." Gohan suggested.  
  
"I'm sure Goku and the others have thought of that already. And even if they haven't, neither of you are in any condition to fight. And I doubt I could take her down." Piccolo believed.  
  
Gohan lifted himself to an upright sitting position, leaning against his arms.  
  
"We've got to do something to stop her." Videl said.  
  
"I'm afraid this fight belongs to Goku and Vegeta." Piccolo understood.  
  
"But wait! Even if they find Karukono, they won't fight her!" Videl assumed.  
  
"Why do you say that?" Gohan questioned.  
  
"Think about it. Karukono is disguised in your body. They still believe that it is you. So even if they find out what she's been doing, and find her... They will believe it is you, and won't want to fight. Even if they do, the chances of them allowing themselves to kill 'you' is slim." Videl alleged.  
  
"Videl's right. We have to find the others and tell them about Karukono." Piccolo agreed.  
  
Videl stood up fully nourished from Piccolo's healing.  
  
"Piccolo? Why don't you just heal Gohan?' Videl asked.  
  
"I only restore energy. Gohan's energy is fully restored; it's just not in his body. There is nothing I can do to help him." Piccolo replied.  
  
Piccolo picked Gohan up and carried him as they flew off towards Goku and Vegeta's power levels. They flew relatively slow, for Videl was no super hero, and could fly only so fast.  
  
~  
  
Goku and Vegeta were looking down on a young woman being torture. She was tied up with cuts all over her body. Her auburn hair was matted to her face and blood spilt from her like water. Her shirt was gray and covered with dirt and tears. Her bare feet were bruised and bloody. She screamed and cried as a young man laughed. He was hidden by shadow, so only his form could be distinguished.  
  
"Please...please tell me. Why are you doing this? Why can't you let me go? Please. I don't want to die." The girl pleaded.  
  
"Now now, who said I was going to kill you? Oh no, I'm just going to have a little fun torturing you. Feeling pain, and having to live...is much harder than death." The man said from the shadows.  
  
Goku and Vegeta's eyes opened wide as they heard the young mans voice.  
  
"It couldn't be...He wouldn't do something like this." Goku murmured.  
  
"Well, it looks like her is." Vegeta commented.  
  
The two saiyans dropped down into the open basement and protected the girl from harm.  
  
"Please stop this Gohan. You don't need to do this. Just calm down." Goku begged.  
  
'Gohan' stepped out from the shadows to reveal a blood-covered body. His eyes were fierce and held such evil in them. He smiled evilly at them.  
  
"Ah yes, the father. Goku. You wish for your son to come to his senses. You don't understand how such a sweet boy, like him, was capable, and willing to do something so horrible. It confuses and scares you. Where did you go wrong?" 'Gohan' conducted.  
  
"Goku. We have to stop him." Vegeta demanded.  
  
"I can't...he's just confused. Vegeta...we can help him." Goku prayed.  
  
"He is no longer your son. He is an evil. He must be put to rest." Vegeta argued.  
  
"This isn't right...but what must be done...must be done." Goku decided. 


	9. Demon Exposed

"There they are!" Videl yelled, pointing to the small figures in the rubble.  
  
"There's Karukono! We made it in time." Piccolo exclaimed.  
  
Gohan smiled weakly. ~  
  
"Kakurat! Attack him!" Vegeta ordered.  
  
Goku looked anxiously as 'Gohan' smiled deceivingly.  
  
"Goku!!"  
  
Everyone turned to the sky to see Piccolo approaching them. He landed and laid Gohan softly on the ground. Videl landed clumsily on the ground beside them. Goku and Vegeta stared at the man lying on the ground.  
  
"Piccolo? What's going on?" Goku asked. "Who is that?"  
  
"That is your real son. The man standing over there...is none other than Karukono." Piccolo explained.  
  
They turned back to 'Gohan', who was looking evilly at them.  
  
"Karukono? But how..." Goku started.  
  
Gohan rose to his feet. Energy seemed to flow through him strongly. He glared at the imposter standing before him.  
  
"Give me my power back." He demanded.  
  
"Hmp. You think you can waltz up here and just take your powers back from me? I took them fair and square. It's not my fault you couldn't handle what you got yourself into." 'Gohan' assumed.  
  
"Those are rightfully mine! Karukono...give them back!" Gohan yelled.  
  
'Gohan' walked up to him, grabbed his shirt and pulled him in close.  
  
"You've fooled yourself. You know what you are. You are a killer. A murderer, you just don't want to see it. Your power was wasted on you. You are a pathetic demon." 'Gohan' declared.  
  
"Hey hey hey. Karukono why are you calling Gohan a demon? He is not." Videl defended.  
  
'Gohan' grinned.  
  
"You think this creature I hold is human? You have fooled them all." 'Gohan' threw Gohan down onto the ground." Show your true self demon!"  
  
Gohan, who was lying on the ground snarled evilly at 'Gohan'.  
  
"You will regret this human!" Gohan called out as a blue light encircled him.  
  
When the light cleared, Karukono was lying on the dirt.  
  
"Wait a minute. I thought that he was the imposter." Goku said confused.  
  
Karukono glared at 'Gohan'.  
  
"No. He is the real Gohan. He took my demonic powers from me." Karukono clarified.  
  
"No! You're lying! That would mean that Gohan is the one who killed all those people!" Videl protested.  
  
"Back off chick. Your precious little boyfriend has done more evil than I." Karukono stated.  
  
Videl turned to Gohan.  
  
"Is that really you Gohan? Are you the one whose been doing all of this?" Videl questioned.  
  
Gohan's face grew stern.  
  
"Do NOT think of me as that weak, push over of a warrior. He was nothing. He held such power, and he never used it. I am separate from him! The Gohan you knew is gone!" Gohan screamed.  
  
Karukono glided to her feet and over to Gohan.  
  
"Even with the use of your fancy powers, you will never amount to anything great, as long as your true self still lives." Karukono commented.  
  
"Shut up! I will destroy everything! This is my true self now!" Gohan snarled.  
  
"No. He is still there. He is inside you. You can't keep this up for much longer. Your true innocence is beginning to show through. You've done a poor job. You will never be anything more than a pathetic human with a temper." Karukono argued.  
  
"SILENCE! I will slit your throat if you say anything more!" Gohan threatened, his muscle twitching with stress.  
  
"Come now. Did you really think you could pull it off? Did you really think you could prevent it? You know you can't escape it."  
  
"I will. I will! Nothing can take me down! I am invincible!" Gohan yelled as he struck Karukono with his fist.  
  
Karukono fell to the ground hard. Gohan looked around furiously. He stared at the girl he had been torturing. He looked into her scared eyes. His eyes began to grow soft. His power began to fall. He stared at the girl in awe. He twitched nervously. The image of the girl burned into his head. Suddenly, he broke his stare. Power came rushing back to him, his eyes stern again. His arm tensed with anger.  
  
"You shall all perish!" He screamed at them as he disappeared into the sky.  
  
Vegeta tenses, preparing to follow.  
  
"Leave him be Vegeta." Karukono ordered.  
  
"And why should I obey you demon?" Vegeta questioned her authority.  
  
"I know what's going on in his head. Give him time, and he will break and return to normal."  
  
"I don't understand." Videl chimed in.  
  
"What's not to understand?" Karukono wondered.  
  
"In the warehouse, I saw you freeze Gohan. You transported him into the cell, and took over his appearance." Videl remembered.  
  
"Alas, no. I did take over his appearance. And at first, his power was mine. But when I went to freeze him, his true power showed. He snapped up, and grabbed my throat. He drew his power, as well as my own, from my body and absorbed it into himself. He then used my power to freeze me, without ever taking back his appearance. I don't know how he did it. But that boy's powers are stronger than I ever imagined possible."  
  
"Are you sure he will break?" Piccolo questioned.  
  
"Yes. There is no way his body could withstand that much power. The strain is too great. If he wishes to live, he will be forced to subdue his power."  
  
"But what if you have underestimated him again? If he is capable of having so much power, what's to say his body can't withstand it?" "Look Piccolo. If he keeps up that power through the night, his body will be pudding."  
  
"What if he decides he would rather die then return to a weakling as he called him self?" Videl asked worriedly.  
  
"Then I'm afraid he will die and live the rest of eternity in eternal damnation." Karukono stated. 


	10. Vegeta's Plan

"You mean he will spend eternity in hell!?" Videl yelled.  
  
"Um...yeah. You humans have a nasty habit of asking a question to which you were just given the answer." Karukono observed.  
  
Goku looked at her confusedly.  
  
"What!? It's true."  
  
"All right we get it. Humans are idiots. Yes, we know this. Now can we figure out what we're going to do while your son is roaming around the earth on a killing spree?!" Vegeta demanded.  
  
"I don't know what we could do." Goku stated.  
  
"We have to find him. We have to tell him to give up his powers!" Videl suggested.  
  
"And say what? Um, excuse me Gohan, would you please give up your power so you won't die? Heh. Like he'd believe us." Karukono snorted.  
  
"Well we have to at least try. We don't have anything to loose." Videl ushered them.  
  
"Except for your life that is." Karukono said sarcastically.  
  
Videl took a deep breath as her anger grew. She stomped over to Karukono, grabbed her shirt near the collar and shook as she stared at her.  
  
"You got him into this mess! If it wasn't for you Gohan would still be here. He wouldn't be killing anyone! If something happens and we can't get him back you're the first one to die!" Videl screamed in Karukono's face.  
  
Karukono wriggled free from Videl's grip.  
  
"I'd like to see you try!" Karukono egged on.  
  
"Don't push me Karukono. You're without your powers remember."  
  
"I am a demon remember? Even without my powers, I am still more powerful than humans."  
  
"Who says we are human?" Vegeta kicked in.  
  
Karukono looked aside to see everyone staring at her menacingly. She gulped and looked back at Videl.  
  
"Even if I had never come, he would have broken eventually." "But he wouldn't have received a power boost." Goku informed her.  
  
"True. But it doesn't make much difference. Even without the power boost, he is still stronger than any other."  
  
"Why did you come here anyway?" Piccolo inquired.  
  
"A scientist opened a portal linking the human and demon worlds. I have my reasons for being the one to come through." Karukono answered as she stared deeper into Videls eyes.  
  
"Is the portal still open?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"How should I know? I pretty much crashed the place. I supposed it could be. Why?"  
  
"Think about. We can't sense the energies from the other dimensions. If Karukono is just an average powered demon, imagine how strong the toughest ones would be." Vegeta thought.  
  
"Average demon! I am not just some push over! I'm a third class demon!" Karukono snapped  
  
"Out of how many classes?" Vegeta harassed.  
  
Karukono pouted a little before answering.  
  
"Four..." She answered meekly.  
  
"Hah! So there are much stronger demons out there! We could go there, find the strongest one, and get him to beat Gohan down." Vegeta concocted.  
  
"Wouldn't the demon kill him?" Videl asked worriedly.  
  
"No. We would tell him not to. Just to beat some sense into Gohan. So that he figures out he's not the 'almighty one'. Then we can copse him into giving up his powers." Vegeta assumed.  
  
"It's a good plan, but how to you suppose we go about doing it? Do you really think we can just walk up to the head honcho and ask if he will do us a favor?" Goku wondered.  
  
"We can work out the kinks later. At least I actually put out an idea. That's more than I can say for you Kakorott [spelling...] He is YOUR son you know." Vegeta said.  
  
"Karukono, can you take us through the portal?" Videl asked.  
  
"I suppose. What's in it for me?" "You get to keep your life, and perhaps regain your beloved powers." Vegeta taunted.  
  
"Hmp. Fine."  
  
"Um...e...exuse me? Could you please help me?"  
  
Everyone turned to the voice that spoke weakly. The girl Gohan had been torturing still sat against the wall.  
  
"Oh shit! I forgot all about you!" Goku cursed.  
  
Goku rushed over to her and helped her to her feet. He guided her over to Piccolo, who then healed her. All of her cuts and broses we gone.  
  
"How can I thank you for saving me from that monster?" The girl asked.  
  
"He is not a monster!" Videl screamed.  
  
The girl jumped and grabbed Goku's shirt in a panic.  
  
"Calm down. She won't do anything. She's just a little upset." Goku reassured the girl.  
  
She released his shirt and stared at her feet.  
  
Gohan sat on the edge of a cliff, looking out into the darkening sky. Her stared at the blood that stained his hands. His body twitched and shook. 'Something's not right here. Why do I feel tired?' Gohan thought to himself. Suddenly he felt a familiar urge pang in his head. Without fighting it, Gohan rose to his feet. He flew off into the sky and landed shortly at a small house that stood alone surrounded by forest. A river or stream could be heard in the darkness. A soft, warm yellow gleamed from the window. Voices of a mother and young child could be heard from inside. Gohan walked steadily towards it. He placed his hand on the side of the house as he looked in through the window. Ice began to spread from his hands devouring the house in ice. The voices inside became a little frightened as everything went cold and dark. Gohan phased through the wall and found himself standing in the living room where the people sat huddle next to each other. The woman stood up slowly.  
  
"Please calm down. Please stop." The woman begged.  
  
Gohan grabbed her by the throat at dug his fingers into it. Blood dropped to the floor and froze instantly. Ice spread over the woman's skin like a disease. Gohan laid dropped her top the ground, only for her frozen body to be caught and laid down softly be the child.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" the child pleaded.  
  
Gohan smiled and pushed the boy into the opposite wall with his energy. Ice began to cover him until he was left completely frozen. The walls and floor were coated with ice and blue frost. Gohan backed up to the doorway and smiled evilly at the scene. Something in his head flashed. Suddenly he saw a figure appear. The figure walked past him and examined the two bodies. The figure punched the ground and turned to look at him. Gohan walked towards the figure as the figure walked towards him. He found himself staring at himself, or what he used to be.  
  
"Who...are you?" The figure stuttered.  
  
Gohan smiled menacingly. 


	11. Go To Sleep

The gang flew through the sky following Karukono. Gohan's 'condition' weighed heavily on everyone's minds. Goku was lost in thought when something made him stop. Everyone else halted to see what was wrong.  
  
"Chichi..." Goku muttered. He then sped off in the opposite direction.  
  
"Piccolo what is he doing?" Videl asked.  
  
Piccolo spaced out as if he was searching for something in his head.  
  
"Gohan. He couldn't have..." Piccolo trailed off.  
  
"What's going on tell me?!" Videl pleaded.  
  
"It looks like we are going to have to take a detour. Vegeta make sure Karukono doesn't stray off." Piccolo ordered.  
  
"I do not take orders from a Namek. I'll watch her but on my own account. NOT because you said to." Vegeta commented.  
  
Piccolo started after Goku and the others followed. Videl struggled desperately to keep up with everyone. They touched ground in front of an iced disaster. Videl landed last and found everyone huddled in the living room. She peeked around from behind Piccolo. Her eyes grew wide.  
  
"Gohan didn't do this!" She blurted.  
  
Everyone turned to her, their eyes stern and serious. Goku had the look of insanity in his eyes. Videl hesitated for a moment.  
  
"Gohan would never hurt his family...he couldn't..." Videl said lowering her head.  
  
"You've forgotten already! I told you he isn't the same Gohan you knew. He is a killer." Karukono reminded her.  
  
Karukono's words hit everyone hard. Goku looked back at his frozen wife and son with sadness, fear, and anger. He rose to his feet and turned to his friends.  
  
"We can't look at him as Gohan. He may have the same face...but our Gohan is gone. We have to take him down." Goku decided.  
  
A tear dropped from Videl's eyes. Karukono noticed and she stared into Videl with a hint of hurt in her eyes. Karukono felt a strange urge to embrace Videl, to comfort her...but she refrained and turned away.  
  
"Shall we continue?" Karukono said, breaking the silence. Goku nodded, and one by one, they filed out of the murder scene and back into the air.  
  
A city stood in ruins. Blood covered the buildings and not a sound could be heard. Dead bodies littered the torn streets. Gohan stood in the very center of the city. His eyes glowed red with power. His hands tensed and muscles ached. He stared angrily at the ground in front of him. His head started to pound. At first it was a dull pain, but it grew sharper and sharper until to forced him to his knees. Gohan put his hands against his head in a futile attempt to stop the pain. His muscles started to pulsate. His vision went out of focus. His hand turned to fists and smashed into the ground breaking the concrete. He gasped for air. Gohan raised his head towards the grey sky. His eyes were black, normal, but they were wide with great fear. He stood up and stepped backwards, his eyes new to the horrible site before him. Gohan hit his back against a wall and sank to the ground. He stared at his bloody hands.  
  
"What's wrong with me...why is this happening..."  
  
Hs eyes raced back and forth as he tried to remember all that had happened. He saw everything he had done. The murder of countless innocents...his mother...Goten... He gagged and his head fell forward as he fainted.  
  
Videl felt a pang in the back of her head. Her eyes narrowed.  
  
"Gohan..." she mumbled under her breath.  
  
Karukono lead them to a dead, lifeless, sandy desert. She searched around for small crater. Karukono landed next to the crater and leaned over it to look inside. The others followed and stood behind her.  
  
"This is it." Karukono stated as she proceeded to jump down into the crater.  
  
Goku followed her, then Vegeta, Videl, and last Piccolo. The room was dark save for a few flickering lights. The horrible smell of rotting flesh lingered in the air. Their senses cringed as the tasted the stale air. They followed Karukono to the portal against the wall. Videl gave a small yelp when her foot grazed the professors' dead body. Karukono touched the surface of the portal and it sprang to life with a soft glowing green color. Karukono sighed.  
  
"Ready?" She asked.  
  
They nodded and Karukono walked through the portal. She walked out into a familiar scene. Red, dusty rock stood under her feet. The sky was littered with creatures gliding past. She smiled at the scene and turn to wait for the others to come through. "Are you sure we should go in there?" Videl asked.  
  
"Do you want the Earth to be destroyed?" Vegeta replied.  
  
Videl looked down and her spirit sank to the ground. Goku placed his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him about to burst into tears. Goku smiled gently at her.  
  
"We'll save him Videl. Don't worry." Goku reassured her.  
  
A small smile formed on Videl's face. Vegeta rolled his eyes and walked through the portal. Piccolo waited for Goku to guide Videl through and he followed after them. A small creature walked up to Karukono. It was short, coming only to Karukono's shoulder. It was equipped with light blue skin, large brown eyes behind a pair of thick rimmed glasses, and messy black hair with small horns on either side. The creature was holding a notebook and a pen. It adjusted its glasses and sighed.  
  
"Karukono the King will not be pleased with you." The creature stated in the expected nerd sounding way.  
  
Karukono stuck up her nose. "Since when do I care what he says" She replied.  
  
"There is a reason you are not meant to see her. The fact that you disobeyed the King is an underscore of what could have happened if you had made any contact with her."  
  
"Garish...Leave me alone." Karukono remarked as she started to turn away.  
  
Garish eyes narrowed but flung open when he saw Karukono's guest standing beside her.  
  
"You brought HUMANS into our world!!" Garish cried.  
  
Passing demons stopped and stared. Karukono whipped around and covered Garish's mouth with her hand. She leaned in to whisper to him.  
  
"Quiet! Do you want to get me killed?!" She said quietly.  
  
Garish looked around at the demons staring at him.  
  
"Heh. Um...false alarm folks they are for testing at the science wing...um...move along now..." Garish lied.  
  
The demons hesitated but eventually flew off. Videl walked a few steps forward as she marveled at the site she was seeing. The sky was a crimson red with black spilt over it...like a bomb had gone off...The ground was a dull red rock that stretched for miles. A vast variety of creatures passed by, they were all different colors, different shapes.  
  
"Oh dear!" Garish cried. Videl looked at him only to find him looking at her.  
  
"Karukono please tell me you didn't do what I think you did..." Garish started. "Please Karukono you-  
  
"Look, it's ok. I didn't tell anyone so we are all safe." Karukono explained.  
  
"But she...she is..."  
  
"Yes Garish she is. But that doesn't matter."  
  
Garish looked to the ground.  
  
"I'm going to leave you now...but Karukono if it happens because you let her here I swear..." Garish threatened. He faded and was gone.  
  
Everyone's eyes were one Videl.  
  
"Karukono...What was he talking about? What about me?" Videl asked.  
  
"It's...nothing..." Karukono sighed. "Let's continue, shall we?"  
  
Karukono rose into the air.  
  
"It will be much faster to go to the club first. But I don't know if you'll be able to copse anyone to go along with your plan." Karukono stated as she hovered in the air.  
  
"It's a long shot, but it's the only option left." Goku replied.  
  
"Very well..."  
  
Karukono sped off and the others followed.  
  
Gohan awoke to a dark sky. His head still throbbed and his eyes remained black. The thought of all he had done lingered in his mind. Slowly, he got up and roamed about the remains of the once grand city. Body after body encased the street in blood. Gohan wandered into a small house. The windows were shattered, a man and a woman lay slumped over on the ground. A soft whining noise echoed in the dark house. Gohan followed it to a bedroom. Everything was turned over and the light above flickered. In the corner a small girl cried...huddle in a tight ball. Gohan bit his lip. He walked over to the girl and sat down beside her. The girl looked up and sniffled.  
  
"Are you going to kill me now to?" The girl asked weakly.  
  
Gohan's eyes grew with sadness and fear.  
  
"No. I'm not going to hurt you."  
  
"But why? You killed Mommy and Daddy."  
  
Gohan hesitated. How do you respond to something like that?  
  
"I-  
  
Gohan was cut short when a familiar urge panged in his head.  
  
"No...not again. You've had your fill...Now leave me alone..." Gohan pleaded.  
  
_"You want this power. Don't try to fight it."  
_  
Gohan stood up and stumbled backwards.  
  
"No. I'm not a killer. I'm not a killer!"  
  
_"Oh but you are. You are...You enjoyed slaughtering those people. You enjoyed killing your mother..."_  
  
"Stop it! Shut up and leave me alone! I didn't do those things you did!"  
  
_"Don't you see? I AM you. You are me. We are one and the same."  
_  
"No. We are not."  
  
_"Tsk. Tsk. trying to avoid it are you? Well that just won't do...Now just go to sleep or things will get rough."_  
  
"Go away. GO AWAY!"  
  
The girl in the corner started to cry loudly. Gohan whipped around and grabbed the girl's shoulders.  
  
"Don't you cry kid! Don't you cry!" Gohan ordered as her shook her violently.  
  
The girl cried harder and struggled to free herself from his grip.  
  
_"You see? You are killers...go to sleep...let me take over..."  
_  
Gohan released the girl and sank to the ground. He fell over on his side and everything whirled around him. Gohan tried to focus...to stay awake...but the pang was getting stronger...His eyes grew faint and closed. 


	12. Club Yorkshin

Gohan opened his eyes onto a beautiful meadow. Videl ran up to him. She sat down on the ground next to him and smiled.  
  
"It's about time you woke up." She said sweetly.  
  
Gohan pushed himself up into a sitting position.  
  
"Where are we?" Gohan wondered aloud.  
  
"Gohan stop being silly. You promised them you would play hide and seek."  
  
"Who are them?"  
  
Videl's smile brightened.  
  
"Our children of course."  
  
Gohan squinted at her with a look saying 'What are you talking about?' Videl's smile faded, and was replaced by worry.  
  
"Are you feeling alright sweetie?" Videl asked touching his hand.  
  
Gohan pulled away and stood up. He looked to the bottom of the hill. Two children laughed and smiled up at him.  
  
"Come on Daddy! You promised!" The girl said. Her hair was blue and cut to her shoulders, her eyes matched.  
  
"Where did she get blue hair from?" Gohan said rhetorically.  
  
"From me of course." Videl replied.  
  
Gohan turned around to see Karukono sitting in place of Videl.  
  
"You! What are you doing here?" Gohan demanded.  
  
Karukono stood up and walked over to him. She smiled mischievously.  
  
"What on earth do you mean?"  
  
Gohan's eye shot open and he breathed heavily. The small girl that had been crying still lay huddled in the corner. Gohan tried to sit up but was forced down by a sharp pain in his head. The pain grew stronger and made him cry out as he grabbed his head. His muscles twitched and his veins popped under his skin. He was on his knees when he hunched over and slammed his head repeatedly into the floor. His black eyes grew faint and his hands fell to the floor. Slowly he rose to his feet. A devious smile formed on across his lips. His head tilted softly to face the girl. Her eyes grew large with terror. Gohan made a small growling type sound and lunged towards her.

A large red building became visible in the distance. Karukono sped along followed by the gang. Videl lagged behind. This was more flying than she had ever done, going much faster than she could go. Her eyes struggled to stay open. She wavered through the air but eventually fell. Videl landed on the red rock and rolled over. She touched the back of her head and winced with pain. Her vision went blurry and everything went dark.  
  
Karukono landed in front of the red building. It was at least six stories high. Red brick outlined it with a gold strip circling the top and the bottom. A double door entrance lay before them. No on had notice Videl fall behind and they entered immediately. Karukono looked back slightly and sighed when she didn't see Videl. But, she continued to walk forward. The entrance opened up into a large ballroom. The floor was a pale yellow marble and the ceiling was a black marble. A young, thin looking girl walked up to them. Her hair was a soft green and sat on her left shoulder in a ponytail. She was wearing a black and white suit with a black tie. She smiled at them.  
  
"Welcome to Club Yorkshin. It's a pleasure to see you again Miss Torishi. Please enjoy your visit." The woman greeted.  
  
Karukono nodded and walked passed her. Desks lined through the ballroom. Demons rushed around busily. She proceeded through a small door to the left. When they entered it there was a rush of music and chatter. A bar was to the right and drunken demons were to the left. Piccolo shook his head at the mob scene of a bar. A man working behind the bar greeted Karukono. She sat down in a bar stool in front of him. Goku sat next to her and Vegeta and Piccolo stood sternly behind him.  
  
"What can I do for you Miss Torishi?" The bartender asked.  
  
"First off Jack, stop calling me Miss Torishi. My father isn't here." Karukono ordered.  
  
"Um...right sorry Karukono." Jack apologized.  
  
"Here's the deal. These guys behind me need our help."  
  
Jack looked at Goku.  
  
"Oh no no no no." Jack replied. "I know of this one. There is no way we can help a man like him. Do you know how many of our troops died at his hands!?"  
  
"Come on Jack. Please...for me..." Karukono smiled. Jack glanced to the side.  
  
"Fine. What is it exactly you guys need?"  
  
"They need one of our top warriors to take down a rouge Saiyan who's currently destroying Earth."  
  
"Some how I knew this wouldn't be easy." Jack sighed.  
  
"Make it into a competition or something. You know like um...test your skills against a raging murder." Karukono concocted.  
  
"Doesn't sound to promising. But I'll see what I can do come back in an hour."  
  
"Thanks Jack I owe ya one."  
  
"You owe me four actually or have you forgotten?"  
  
"Yes yes Jack I know." Karukono waved at him as she guided everyone back outside.  
  
"Well. I guess now is as good as any other time to go find where Videl went off to." Karukono suggested.  
  
Goku, Vegeta and Piccolo looked around quickly.  
  
"How long ago did she go off?" Goku asked looking at Karukono intensely.  
  
"I don't know. Long before we got here though."  
  
Goku ran to the door.  
  
"Well come on! She's just a human!" Goku cried to them.

Videl awoke in a strange house. The walls were made of the same red rock as outside. She was lying on a hard floor covered with a carpet of no fabric she knew. Videl remembered the fall and that she had blacked out. Quickly she stood and looked around for the person...or demon that brought her here. No one could be seen, so she walked into another room. Two demons sat on an odd looking couch watching what Videl guessed was their version of TV. The light red demon looked back at Videl.  
  
"Looky here Manus, the humans awake."  
  
The blue demon looked back.  
  
"O I. Would you look at that Gezz." Manus said. Gezz stood up and walked over to Videl. His skin looked human, only red. He was bald if you didn't count the three horns sprouting from his head. He was much taller than Videl as her head came to about his waist.  
  
"What's a fragile bite like you doing in our world?" Gezz asked smiling.


	13. The Wound, the Offer, and the fun

Videl gulped at the site of the large demon standing over her. She hesitated but remembered Gohan...she couldn't waste time, she had to save him. Videl's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Thanks for not leaving me outside guys, but I must be going now." Videl replied and headed for the door.  
  
Gezz stepped in her way.  
  
"I don't think so lit'le miss." Gezz sneered.  
  
Videl sighed.  
  
"Get out of my way...I have to go."  
  
"Go? And do what lit'le miss?"  
  
"First stop calling me little miss. Second it's none of your business."  
  
"Oh I think it is lit'le miss. You'd better spit it."  
  
"Why? It's not like either of you could stand up to him."  
  
"Stand up to whom? I'll have you know we are no pushovers!" Manus snarled.  
  
"You may be tough but there's no way you could take him down. So you're really no help to me..." Videl bent down and scooted under Gezz's arm. Manus stepped in front of the door.  
  
"Who exactly do you think we can't beat eh? You tell us where to find this guy and we will show you!" Manus egged her.  
  
Videl smiled.  
  
"If you let me leave...I'll take you to him."  
  
Gezz and Manus looked at each other.  
  
"Fine. But if you're lying lit'le miss so help you!" Gezz agreed.  
  
"Just remember...you beat him up but don't kill him."  
  
"We can't kill 'em! That's a rip! Why not eh?!" Manus cried.  
  
"Well...because...if you kill him...then...a chemical inside him will corrupt and destroy the planet and everyone on it." Videl lied.  
  
Manus's eyes grew large.  
  
"Whoa... I want to fight him first!" Manus offered.  
  
"Wait just a tick!" Gezz snapped. "I don't believe ya lit'le miss. So your be staying right 'ere with Manus an' me."  
  
"Gezz!" Manus cried.  
  
"Shut it Manus. We ain't going anywhere." Gezz walked up to Videl and grabbed her by the shirt.  
  
"Come on Manus we're putting this one it the cellar." Gezz decided.  
  
Not wanting to loose her shirt, Videl held on. Gezz walked past the spot where Videl had woken up, and through a large steel door. Two barred cells were in the room. Gezz opened the door to one of them and threw Videl in. She hit the wall hard and fell to the ground unconscious.  
  
"Let's see ya try to talk your way outa this one lit'le miss." Gezz snorted,  
  
Gezz locked the door shut and left the room, slamming the steel door behind him.  
  
"Please sir I beg you! I beg you sir let her live!"  
  
Gohan smiled as he looked upon a frail woman and her young daughter.  
  
"Why should I spare her?" Gohan asked.  
  
"She is young sir. She is yet to experience life." The woman pleaded.  
  
"Hmm...your argument is persuading...it's a shame I don't care." Gohan laughed.  
  
Gohan lunged at the two women and grabbed their throats. He stared into the young girls eyes as she suffocated. The fear in her eyes was hypnotizing. So hypnotizing that Gohan was oblivious to the man standing behind him. The man was dying but held a knife in his hand as a last resort. The man used all his force and the weight of his own body to drive the knife into Gohan's back. It broke through Gohan's tough skin and blood came oozing out. Gohan cringed and tightened his grip until the women's neck snapped. Gohan got on his feet and stared at the dying man. The knife had hit close to his heart, but it hadn't gone deep enough to pierce it. Gohan placed his hand on the hilt of the knife and ripped it from his back. He threw it on the ground in front of the man.  
  
"You've got some nerve old man." Gohan growled.  
  
"The devil you are! May you live in eternal damnation!" The man cried with his shortening breath.  
  
Gohan's eyes narrowed with anger. He raised his hand a pointed his finger at the man. A thin ray of light came from Gohan's outstretched finger and speared the man through head. The man's body flopped lifelessly to the ground. Gohan stepped forward but found that his body was shaking. He fell to his knees, blood falling from his back. He fell forward and his face hit the dirt.  
  
"Damn this weak human body....."  
  
"Where could she have gone?" Goku wondered aloud.  
  
"Look we are wasting time. Let's split up. Two will search for the girl and the others will search for a warrior. It's past an hour, hell its past three." Vegeta suggested.  
  
"You're right. Piccolo and I will search. You and Karukono go back the club." Goku confirmed.  
  
Vegeta and Karukono nodded and headed back to the club.  
  
"So what is the deal with you and the girl?" Vegeta asked.  
  
Karukono sighed. "I do not wish to speak of it. But I fear that the way things are going you will soon see."  
  
Vegeta pouted. "Women..."  
  
"This is hopeless Goku. I can't even sense her energy. She's too weak; she is being drowned out by the demons." Piccolo said.  
  
"I know Piccolo. But Gohan will kill me if I let anything happen to her."  
  
"Goku...Gohan is gone. Just let it go."  
  
"No Piccolo. We can save him. If this plan works...we will have him back."  
  
Piccolo sighed. "I hope your right Goku..."  
  
Gohan awoke to a stinging pain in his back. He sat up and felt around for the wound. He stopped when he felt a bandage over it. Startled, he looked around. He was in a run down house full of broken windows and cracked walls. No doubt his doing he thought. The door to the left opened and a girl walked in. Her hair was auburn and tied in a ponytail. She had hazel eyes and was wearing a simple soft orange dress with white covering the middle of the dress like an apron. She walked up to him smiling.  
  
"I see your awake now sir. I am glad. That was a pretty bad wound on your back." The girl smiled.  
  
"Why do you help me?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Because you were in need of it."  
  
"You help me because you think I am innocent..."  
  
"I know who you are sir. I know that you are responsible for the death of countless people. But I believe no one deserves to die."  
  
Gohan smiled softly.  
  
"You would help heal a murderer?"  
  
"I would help heal anyone sir. My name is Sapphire and I hope your wound doesn't hurt too much."  
  
"It's nice to meet you Sapphire." Gohan smiled.  
  
"Now you should rest a while or you will never heal. I'd suggest a week but some how I don't think you will. If you feel as though you must leave I beg that you take me with you."  
  
"Why would you want to follow me? It would be very dangerous."  
  
"Yes sir I know. But I have nothing left here, and I want to make sure you don't get yourself hurt again. Please sir. You will hardly notice I am there." Sapphire pleaded.  
  
"Can you cook?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Um...yes sir I can..."  
  
"Ah good. I haven't had a good meal in ages." Gohan stated. "I suppose you can come. It the least I can do for destroying your home. But remember this; if I start to act strange...like I start to talk to myself or I start to...change...I want you to hide and stay away from me. Can you do that?"  
  
Sapphire nodded.  
  
"Good. Then help me up."  
  
"Oh no sir! Please I beg you to have just a little more sleep. Please sir rest while you can. If you do...I will make you a delicious meal." Sapphire promised.  
  
Gohan sighed and feel back down on the bed to sleep.  
  
"So Jack, any takers?" Karukono asked as she leaned over the bar.  
  
"Well. There was one guy who said he would do it, but only if he got something if he could do it."  
  
"Hmm...well...what do you suppose would be a good prize?" Karukono wondered.  
  
"I don't know. Why don't you talk to the guy? Explain what it is you want and figure out a deal. He's the pale guy with the hood in the back." Jacked pointed him out.  
  
"Thanks we'll do that." Karukono weaved through the crowd and sat in the seat next to the pale guy.  
  
"So I heard you were interested in our little job." Karukono said.  
  
The man nodded.  
  
"Name your price and we can figure a deal out. What do you say?" Karukono offered,  
  
"I want permission to leave the demon world and go the other world where the Kai's are."  
  
"Are you crazy?! How do you suppose I do that?! What would you want in the Kai's world anyway?" Karukono cried.  
  
"You're the Kings daughter right? I'm sure you could work it out with him."  
  
"King's daughter? You failed to mention that!" Vegeta remarked.  
  
"Look dude. Me and the King aren't all that close. In fact right now I'm kind of in a bit of trouble with him right now."  
  
"That's my only offer."  
  
"Damn you!" Karukono cursed. "If I come back in a few hours will you be here?"  
  
The man nodded.  
  
"Fine. I'll see what I can do about your bloody permission slip." Karukono sneered.  
  
"Wakey wakey lit'le miss..." Videl opened her eyes to see Gezz looking at her. She was tied to a board with her hands and feet tie bound by rope. Her mouth was covered by some type of leather strap. Gezz held his hand up for her to see. Large, thick, sharp claws developed from his pointer finger. He slid the claw down her face leaving a thin trail of blood across her face. She winced as she felt the cut bleed.  
  
"Let's have some fun lit'le miss." Gezz grinned. 


	14. Guilt and Innocence

Gohan rose to the sweet aroma of fried rice. His nose guided him out of bed and into a small kitchen that looked like it could collapse at any moment. Gohan felt a pang of guilt as he gazed around the tattered home. 'She had a family...and a nice home...but then I-'

"Hello sir. It's nice to see you awake. How does your wound feel? I hope it doesn't hurt too much." Sapphire spoke as she came up from behind him.

Gohan turned towards her. His dark eyes saw just how young she was, just how little of her life she had lived. And he had changed everything for her; he had scared her innocent life with blood and death. Sapphire just smiled sweetly at him and then continued on into the kitchen. Hesitating at first Gohan followed her. She motioned to a small table and pulled out a chair for him. Gohan sat down, heavy with guilt towards her. She brought a porcelain bowl filled with rice. She put it down in front of Gohan allow with some wooden chop sticks. Gohan tried to thank her, but all he could do was nod and smile slightly. She sat down across from him, delicately eating her own rice. Neither spoke, instead they ate their food quietly, staring down at the table in front of them. Sapphire finished her meal and stood up. Gohan looked up at her hand which was open and waiting for his bowl. Looking away he handed it to her. Silently she placed them in the sink and started to clean them.

A few minutes later Sapphire came into the living room where Gohan had resigned to staring out the shattered window.

"We can leave now if you wish sir." Sapphire said smooth and sweet.

Gohan couldn't understand how she could be so nice to him after he had destroyed her life...killed her family. He sighed lightly and turned away from the window.

"Yes, I believe we should go." Gohan replied.

Sapphire nodded and ran off into another room. Gohan stood still, staring at the hallway she had disappeared into. Moments later, Sapphire returned carrying a small backpack. Gohan looked around his feet for a moment then remembered, he hadn't been carrying anything with him. Sapphire started towards the door and Gohan followed. She waited for him outside, leaning against the cracked wall. Gohan stopped just outside the doorway.

"Where is the closet town?" Gohan questioned.

Sapphire pointed ahead of them.

"About 100 or so miles that way sir."

"Good, we will go there."

Sapphire nodded in agreement, and they moved forward, following a thing dirt road.

Vegeta pouted as he followed Karukono towards a large, beautiful castle. The outer walls were a pearl white marble with magnificent towers topped with deep blue crystal orbs.

"If it wasn't for that damned Frieza, I could be living in a castle ten times the size as this!" Vegeta cursed to himself. As they neared the castle two guards could be seen in front of a large cast iron gate. They were wearing armor so Vegeta couldn't be sure, but the guards appeared to be Oni's. When the guards saw Karukono coming, they released the gate so she could pass. She walked pass seemingly without noticing the giant guards on either side. They lowered their weapons in front of Vegeta.

"He's with me." Karukono said, without even turning around.

The guards moved their weapons away and Vegeta shoved through them glowering. He stared at the golden paved road under him. Jealousy filled him, causing him to scowl intensely. Karukono opened a large wooden door at the end of the path way. They entered into a dark brick hallway. Small flames flickered patches of light onto the floor. More guards stood stiff and silent against the walls. They maneuvered through a variety of right and left turns. They approached a golden door and Karukono stopped.

"Well...here goes nothing..." Karukono sighed.

She opened the door to reveal a grand golden throne. Various creatures sped left and right carrying papers and meals. A short familiar demon scurrying about caught a glimpse of Karukono and sped over to her.

"Hey Garish. Where is my father?" Karukono asked.

Garish's eyes narrowed.

"I don't think your in a position to ask favors Ms. Karukono. The King is upset with you for bringing her here-

He glanced around the room. "Where is she?!" Garish yelped.

Karukono licked her lips. "Uh...well...I uh...don't know exactly..."

"WHAT!!??" Garish yelled.

Creatures stopped to stare. Garish coughed into his hand. He looked at Karukono intensely.

"What do you mean you don't know where she is?"

"Well...I guess she couldn't keep up with us when we were flying...but I have people looking for her. So don't worry Garish nothings going to happen."

"She's not supposed to even be here Karukono! You know that!"

"I know I know. I'll take care of it. Now where's my father?"

Garish sighed, "He's in his quarters."

"Thank you." Karukono nodded.

Karukono started off towards yet another hallway. Vegeta sighed and followed.

Goku landed on the hard rock ground and sighed. Piccolo landed next to him staring sternly.

"I can't find her Piccolo. I can't even get her with my instant transmission..."

"What do you suppose we do?"

"I don't have a clue...man...why did we bring her here! We should have just left her in the laboratory."

"I think she would have followed us anyway Goku. She wants Gohan back just as much as you."

Goku smiled, "Yeah I guess that's true huh?"

"Let's just search on foot for a while." Piccolo suggested.

Gohan arrived at the outskirts of a small town called Konoishi. He stared ahead at the dusty road and small buildings. Sapphire came up next to him.

"Is something wrong sir?" She asked so innocently.

Gohan didn't answer. Instead he turned away and sat down on a large rock. Sapphire followed, sitting next to him. For a while Gohan just stared at the ground as if he were searching for something amongst the dirt.

"How old are you Sapphire?" Gohan asked softly.

"12 and a half sir." Sapphire replied.

"What was your family like?"

"Well sir, my father was known for his strength throughout the village. He was the best fisherman around. My mother was known for her delicious cooking. We would hold picnics for the entire town. It was great fun sir. My best friend Millie was always there. We had such fun together sir."

"What was Millie like?"

"Millie was more grown up than I sir. While she looks very young, her spirit is strong. Her mother was very frail and often sick; she was forced to take care of her four younger siblings. I remember I always wanted her beautiful dark hair...it was so soft and silky..."

Gohans thoughts flashed to the frail women begging for her daughters' life. The daughter had had long dark hair... He looked over at Sapphires face. It had grown sad and older. Full of guilt and remorse he turned back to the ground. He thought over about all the things he had done, the lives he had destroyed. His eyes were wide and never blinked. Screams played in his mind, countless faces full of fear raced. Sapphire jumped up from the rock staring at him bewildered. He looked up at her with sincerity.

"Sir your eyes are red and a strange red light is glowing all around you!" Sapphire cried.

Gohan lifted his hand and stared at it. He could see his aura around him, glowing red. He felt power fill him. He felt it get stronger but was calm. The power was filling him, but the thirst for destruction was not. Other than being stronger he felt no different. He stared at his hand hard and the aura dissipated. His eyes softened back to black with a slight tint of red raging within them. Gohan smiled and stood.

"Come Sapphire we should find a new home for you here." Gohan said with a new found confidence in his voice.

Sapphire hesitated then nodded and followed him into the city.


	15. Simple Smiles

Vegeta cringed at a putrid smell that filled the air of the Kings quarters. Karukono rolled her eyes at the filthy father. A man across the vast room stood up. He turned towards his daughter. His skin was a dark pink, perhaps red. He had large pointed ears and two little horns on his head. He wore a blue gi and a white cape. His eyes were thin with anger as he stared at Karukono.

"Hello father." Karukono bowed.

"You have some nerve showing your face here." The King replied.

"Please father I...need a favor."

"A FAVOR! Why should I do you a favor?"

"Please father. It's to help save the human world."

"Why do you care about what happens to the human world?"

Karukono looked away. The Kings' eyes softened.

"What do you need?" The King sighed.

"Well...the guy who said he would fight, he wants permission to go to the world of the Kai's."

"Go to the world of the Kai's! It can't be done!"

"Surely father-"

"No Karukono I am sorry under the treaties we are bound to it can not be allowed."

Gohan wandered around Konoishi, Sapphire keeping close behind. After a few hours they decided to sit for a while. They sat on a random porch and rested. A woman came from the door behind them. Her hair was dark and pulled into a bun. She wore a simple purple dress with little yellow shoes. At first glance Gohan pictured his mother. His muscles tensed for a second then relaxed.

"Won't you two travelers join us for dinner?"

"We would love to ma'am." Sapphire replied sweetly.

Gohan glanced at Sapphire and smiled lightly. The woman smiled at them and motioned them inside. They were seated at a cozy table with two other people staring at them from their own seats. The woman who invited them returned from the kitchen with plates of food. She placed them in the table and sat down. Everyone took their share and started eating. An older man across from Gohan started up conversation.

"It's a dangerous world out there now-a-days. Paper says reports of yet another town being destroyed. Everyone dead."

"It's so horrible to know someone capable of that is wandering the streets." The woman said.

Gohan pushed away his clean plate and lowered his head.

"Where did that devil hit this time papa?" A boy asked who was seated next to Gohan.

"Says that town not far from here, Isina...Ishinar...uh..."

"Inshiniaru." Sapphire said.

"You've heard of it?" The old man asked.

"It is...was...my home town." Sapphire replied trying her best not to look at Gohan.

"Oh you poor girl you must have lost all your family and friends." The woman sympathized.

"If I ever found the guy that did all this I'd hang 'em in front of the whole town. But not until we all beat the crap out of him by throwing rocks and stuff at 'em. That's what I'd do to that bastard." The boy said.

"Chisuke don't say such things!" The woman cried.

"Why not?! He deserves it!" Chisuke cried back.

Gohan stood from the table. "Excuse me."

He walked back out onto the porch and sank down to the ground. He rested his head in his hands and closed his eyes trying to get Chisukes words out of his head. Gohan's eyes shot open. He could hear someone screaming in his head. He stood up and without a seconds thought he disappeared into the sky. He flew to a desert and towards a crater. He really had no idea where he was going, his senses were guiding him. Red slowly consumed his eyes and aura. He shot down into the hidden laboratory and straight into the portal. He sped straight through the sky cutting and pissing off all sorts of demons. A small house came into view.

Piccolo scowled with Goku lagging behind him.

"Piccolo lets take a rest come on! I need food!" Goku whined.

Piccolos body jolted. "Goku do you feel that? Could it be...?"

"Yeah I think so. Whadda ya bet he leads us to Videl?" Goku replied.

"Yeah I think that's a safe bet."

They rose off from their tired feet and flew off following their senses.

Gohan flew right through the roof and landed gracefully in a small cellar. His eyes darted furiously around the room locking on Videl who was now trapped inside a cell. She looked up at him in awe. Gohan grabbed the bars and bent them effortlessly. Gezz and Manus rammed into the room snarling furiously. Gohan turned to them slowly allowing them to take in the feel of his power before he destroyed them. Manus's eyes widened with fear and he began to back out of the room.

"Who are you!?" Geez demanded.

Gohan snickered and lunged at Gezz, his fist driving straight through his stomach and out the other side. Gezz gagged and dropped to the ground as Gohan withdrew his arm. Gohans eyes stared up at the terrified Manus. He stared for a moment then turned back towards Videl. Manus stepped backwards then turned and ran from the house as fast as he could. Videl was standing with her back against the wall staring at Gohan with wide eyes. She took a step towards him, her eyes never leaving him. Gohan stared back at her. They stood silent, still. Suddenly Gohan jolted towards her embracing her in his arms. At first Videl froze unsure of what had just happened.

'I'm so sorry Videl...I'm so sorry." Gohan cried.

Gohan drew back and stared at her with a great fear in his eyes. Videl stared in awe at first, but then she smiled at him, relieved. Her smile was small but grew larger and brighter. She jumped into Gohan's arms overwhelmed with excitement. Eventually they let go and stared at each other.

"I don't understand...what happen to your powers...and the killing..." Videl asked bewildered.

"I'm not completely sure, but it seems as though I can control it now. I can power up to it but I can control how much of it I release. As for that voice in my head...I don't know...It just stopped..." Gohan explained.

"So you're really ok? You're really back?" Videl asked with tears in her eyes.

"I'm really back." Gohan replied.

Sapphire went out onto the porch to comfort the torn man. Her eyes narrowed with sorrow when her eyes could not find him. The dark haired woman came out behind her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Where has that man gone?" The woman asked.

Sapphire shook her head, "I'm not certain, but I don't think he will be coming back..."

"I'm sorry dear; he must have been the only other person still alive from your village."

By this time the rest of the family had made its way out onto the porch.

"No...he was...a...traveler. He... found me in the rubble, gave me food...and allowed me to travel with him until we got to the next town." Sapphire lied with a smile on her face.

Karukono walked back out of the grand castle, Vegeta still glancing back and cursing. Karukono jumped back when two gleams of light flashed in front of her. Vegeta ran up next to her.

"Kakorat?" Vegeta questioned the small glimmer of light off in the distance.

"Hmm...they must have found something." Karukono rolled her eyes.

Vegeta powered up and flew off after them. A few seconds later Karukono sighed and began to follow.

"What are they following?" Vegeta asked rhetorically.

"Their probably follow that power we felt while we were talking to the King." Karukono replied.

Vegeta let out a slight snicker. "All this time I had thought that power was the Kings!" Vegeta muttered under his breath.

Piccolo landed inside of the building first. He was taken back when he saw Gohan nursing Videl cuts and wounds. Gohan looked up from the ground where he was sitting.

"Piccolo!" Gohan cried ecstatically. Gohans face brightened when he saw the green man standing before him.

Piccolo blinked. "G...Gohan?"

Gohan smiled brighter. His smile faded to sadness when Goku landed next to Piccolo. Gohan quickly looked away. Goku watched Gohan placing bandages over Videls cuts. He knew they wouldn't last too long, but he figured it was enough until he could get hold of a senzu bean. Feeling a gaze burn into his back, Gohan looked towards his father, his eyes full of shame and guilt. Goku stared at him; it was a cold stare, showing blank emotion. Gohan stood up, keeping his head down.

"Father I-

"Welcome back son." Goku smiled.

Gohan looked up in shock, his eyes wide. Goku just smiled at him. Gohan felt a wave of relief wash over him and he smiled back.


	16. Sincerity prt1

( Ok I know this chapter is very short, but I've hardly had any time to work on it so I wanted to get something up before everyone abandoned me. I promise to try to update within the nest week or so. Bear with me please!)

Vegeta and Karukono arrived on the scene to find Goku and Piccolo walking out the front door of a small house. Following them was Gohan who was carrying the injured Videl in his arms. Vegeta took in a short gasp when his eyes fell upon Gohan.

"Well well it looks like Mr. Murderer is back to his old self." Karukono snickered.

Gohan looked away at Karukono's little nick name for him. Karukono walked up to him and slapped him on the back.

"Come on now it was all in good fun. Besides when you think about it, the girl there is the only one out of all of us who hasn't taken a life. From what I hear Vegeta was quite the killer." Karukono laughed.

Apparently Karukono was the only one who found any humor in the fact, because everyone had their heads down. Karukono rolled her eyes.

"Well come on lets get out of here before the girl dies of blood loss." Karukono suggested pointing to the bleeding body in Gohans arms.

Everyone nodded and followed Karukono back to the portal. Once on the other side they flew up to Korin's tower to get some senzu beans. Gohan placed Videl on the ground gently. He lifted her head and gave her a senzu bean. Videl ate it slowly, struggling to swallow. Her eyes twitched a little then snapped open with a revived energy. She looked up at the smiling Gohan and jumped into his arms. Karukono and Goku smiled at the sight.

"Come on you two you'd better home before Hercule sends the police out after us." Goku smiled.

Videl sighed, nodded and stood up, Gohan right behind her.

"Uh...do you uh...mind I come along, I would like to see one of your cities..." Karukono asked nervously.

Videl blinked, "Yeah I guess you could..."

Karukono smiled, "Thanks."

"I'll meet you at Master Roshi's ok Gohan?" Goku said.

Gohan nodded.

Gohan, Videl and Karukono set off into the sky. Gohan looked over to see Videl smiling. He tried to smile with her, but guilt still weighed heavily on him. Karukono looked off into the horizon, something of concern seemingly plaguing her mind. After a few minutes of flying, Videl became to fall a little behind. She struggled to fly faster, but her human body was not truly meant for flight. Karukono looked back at Videl. A stream of regret washed over her face. She made a hesitant move towards the young human, but was beaten to her by Gohan. A bit of rage formed in Karukono's stomach, but when she saw the two teens smiling, it dissipated.

"Here we are." Videl pointed down at a house below.

They flew lower and landed softly on the ground Gohan still helping Videl keep her balance. Videl shook herself off and walked happily up to the door. As she reached for the door knob it started to turn. Videl snapped her hand back as the door revealed and anger Hercule. Videl blinked.

"Heh....Hey Daddy..." Videl stammered innocently.

Hercule stared down at her, never saying a word. Gohan ran up towards the door.

"It's my fault for keeping Videl out so long...I apologize." Gohan half-lied.

"You're damn right it's your fault!" Hercule snapped, "Videl I'm afraid your not going to be able to see Mr. Gohan for a while. A LONG while."

"But Dad! That's not fair!" Videl cried.

"As long as you live in this house you'll listen to what I say."

"Fine...I'm moving out...right now."

"I don't think so."

"I'm old enough to move out!"

"You're not even out of high school yet! You're staying put!"

"You-

"Take it easy on the girl." Karukono called.

"Who the hell are you?!" Hercule ordered.

Karukono walked gracefully up to the door. Hercule's eyes grew wide with confuse and shock.

"It's been awhile...Hercule." Karukono smiled.

Hercule's jaw dropped. Videl became filled with adrenaline.

"You know my father!?" Videl cried out.

"Oh yes...very well...very well indeed." Karukono replied.

"I thought you weren't allowed to come back after—

"The future demon queen is not bound by such rules." Karukono grinned.

Hercule glanced over at the awe-stricken Videl, who stood with her mouth gapping. Gohan raised an eyebrow looking back and forth through the three.

"Dad! What are you talking about?! How do you know each other? What happened?" Videl questioned with hysteria.

"I never meant for you two to meet." Hercule stated.

"I never intended on finding her." Karukono admitted.

Videl's eyes grew with eagerness.

"Well we might as well tell her before she has a heart attack." Karukono suggested.

Hercule looked down for a moment.

"Well...you see...Karukono...is...your biological mother." Hercule revealed.

Both Videl and Gohan jolted with shock.


	17. Sincerity prt2

As Piccolo, Goku, and Vegeta flew through the sky not a word was spread between the three. Something urged Piccolo to look behind him, and always trusting his instincts, he did just that. He stopped abruptly when he noticed Goku was no longer there. Vegeta stopped and looked off towards Goku's energy, then at Piccolo, his face remaining cold and stern. Piccolo gave a motion of understanding and continued on towards the small island in the sea. Both Piccolo and Vegeta knew where it was Goku had gone and they could understand his reason behind it, but they dare not say a word of it to each other.

Goku stood at the edge of what seemed a winter wonderland, one where someone would find happiness and enjoyment. As Goku stood there no happiness came, no enjoyment, just an immense sadness that threatened to overcome him. He had lost loved ones before, but not these loved ones...and not like this. How could he have been so blind as to let his own son suffer without even noticing; a mistake...that cost him his family? He stood there, running every possibility, every mistake, every other outcome that should have happened...but not this one...not this outcome. Slowly he moved his hand towards the frozen door knob. Just before he reached it, he stopped. He couldn't bring himself to do it! The image of Chichi and Goten was still imprinted in his mind, and though he knew it would still be the same, he couldn't bring himself to do it.

Just as Goku was about to fly away forever something tugged at his mind, telling him to go inside. Almost without thought Goku obliged and smoothly walked into the iced over house. His feet took him into the very room he was going to run away from. But there he was, standing at the edge of his wife's dead body, staring, overtaken with emotion. He clenched his fists and scowled down at her corpse. Suddenly he felt a chill run past him and he shot his head to the side to see what it was. His clenched fists unfolded when his eyes found Gohan staring back at him. Gohan's eyes were red with his fury and power, but he stood calmly, leaning against the wall, staring. Gohan tilted his head slightly to the side. Suddenly overcome with anger towards his son, Goku lunged at Gohan and slammed his arm into his throat, choking him against the wall. Goku scowled as he put more force into his arm. But Gohan didn't react. He just stared at Goku, unchanged by his sudden cut off from air. Gohan's eyes widened a little. He snapped his arms up and gripped Goku's shoulders. Goku released his choke hold and tried to fight off his grip, but Gohan kept strong, kept his hold. Goku stopped struggling when he felt coldness spread through him. His eyes grew large with fear when he realized what was going to happen. Goku tried desperately to say something, to utter a last final plea, but he became completely frozen before he could say a word. Gohan released his grip and vanished into thin air, leaving his entire family cold and dead in his own home.

_pagebreakpagebreakwont let me indentpage break don't focus on this line._

"Wha....what does this mean? Am I...half demon?" Videl asked bewildered.

"Yes. But we are still uncertain of what your powers are, besides your slightly above average strength." Karukono concluded.

"So why was that demon guy freaking out when he found out you had come in contact with Videl?" Gohan wondered aloud.

"There's an old saying that if a half demon spends his or her life on earth they shall retain their innocence, but if they were to be exposed to the demon world, the dormant powers within the half demon would rise and in theory, consume the individual." Karukono prophesized.

"But then why hasn't anything happen to me? I don't feel any different than I did before." Videl said.

"Perhaps you don't have any dormant powers." Gohan suggested, "That is possible isn't it?"

"Yes, I suppose it is possible, but extremely unlikely, especially for the grand child of the demon king." Karukono inferred.

"A delayed reaction?" Gohan thought.

"It very well may be. Videl, I would be careful if I were you. We don't have any idea of what your powers might be or what they might do..." Karukono trailed off into her mind.

Videl nodded. A small woman in what seemed a fancy maid's uniform appeared next to Hercule in the doorway.

"Well sorry to break up this little conversation but Videl has some cleaning she needs to catch up on. It was nice of you two to drop her off, but if you could please dismiss yourselves now." The woman ordered politely.

Videl prepared to argue with the woman but was motioned to silence by Karukono.

"I should be getting off anyway. It was nice seeing you Hercule." Karukono said, "Oh and Gohan, would you mind following me, I would like to speak to you."

Videl looked over at Gohan then Karukono and blinked in wonder, but was shooed away by the small woman. The woman then proceeded on slamming the door shut. Karukono said nothing as she took off to the sky. For a moment Gohan hesitated on what to do, but in the end decided to follow.

_pagebreakpagebreakwontletmeidentpagebreakdontfocusonthisline._

Meanwhile Piccolo and Vegeta continued their flight to Master Roshi's. Piccolo stopped abruptly. He turned in the direction of Goku's house and scanned the area, searching for Goku's energy. By this time Vegeta had stopped too, and scanned as well.

"I don't sense him Vegeta." Piccolo said worriedly, "What do you suppose could have happened?"

"Well perhaps someone hasn't fully taken control of his powers." Vegeta assumed.

"Should we go and check it out?"

"Sure, why not?" Vegeta said sarcastically.

Once again Piccolo and Vegeta resumed flight, only this time in the direction of Goku's house. When they arrived they immediately sensed something wasn't right. Vegeta kicked in the iced over door and made his way into the living room only to stop dead in his tracks.

"What is it Vegeta?" Piccolo asked as he walked through the kitchen over to the doorway.

Piccolo's eyes widened as he saw Goku's frozen body among his frozen family.

"Well well looks like Gohan was tricking us! He may have control over his powers but it doesn't look like he wants to use them for the greater good." Vegeta concluded.

"We have to find him. He's out there somewhere." Piccolo said looking up searching for Gohan's energy.


	18. Desperation

The sunset left a red glimmer upon the land as Karukono landed gracefully on a cliff edge. Gohan sat down on a near by rock and stared at the ground. Karukono sat beside him. After a minute or two of silence Karukono spoke.

"It's not over." She said softly.

Gohan looked up, confused. Karukono turned her head to face him.

"I haven't forgotten about my powers you know." Karukono grinned.

Gohan blinked.

"Wh...How do I give them back?" He said raising his eyebrow.

"Just hold still."

Karukono leant towards him. She grabbed his shoulders and thrust her lips onto his. Gohan jumped back a little. Karukono leaned in more and more, causing Gohan to have to support himself with his arm before he fell. His shoulders started to sting as Karukono dug her nails into his flesh. The entire time this was happening only one thought had gone through Gohans head. "Eh? She's Videls' mother for crying out loud! This is very wrong..." Suddenly Karukono wrenched herself away, gasping for air. Gohan looked around a little as he sat up.

"Um…so…did it work?" Gohan questioned trying to hide his bright red face.

Karukono looked at the ground, running something through her mind. Gohan tilted his head down to see her eyes.

"I…I don't understand." Karukono struggled to say.

"What do you mean? What happened?" Gohan asked worriedly.

"My powers…they weren't there, in you. You don't possess my powers…at all…"

Gohan raised an eyebrow and stared at Karukono with a very puzzled expression.

_scene change_

"I sense him…he's this way." Piccolo called out to Vegeta.

They touched ground in a desolate barren land. Nothing was in the distance except for more of the nothing they stood upon. Without word they skimmed the area for Gohans energy ki. Suddenly they felt Gohans presence behind them. They turned to see a red eyed demonic like being. His face was blank, cold, and emotionless. He breathed into the heat, his breath appearing in front of him.

"Gohan...." Piccolo whispered with a secret part inside of him crushed and saddened.

Gohan titled his head.

"What's wrong Piccolo? Not happy to see me?" Gohan mocked.

"Not like this. Not with what you have become." Piccolo scolded.

Gohan frowned.

"Well that's not very nice Piccolo."

Vegeta stared at Gohan, studying him. Gohan glanced over to him.

"Oh Vegeta you must be upset that I disposed of my father before you had the chance. Or maybe you're just pissed that your strength can't compare to mine." Gohan teased.

Vegeta twitched, and jolted towards the young half-ling. But before Vegeta could so much as move an inch Gohan had him by the throat. Piccolo jumped to release Gohan's grip but was thrown to the ground by the force of Gohan's powers. Gohan tightened his grip and stared menacingly into Vegeta's eyes. Vegeta's feet dangled as Gohan raised him in the air.

"Don't even think that you could harm me." Gohan growled slightly shaking Vegeta by the throat, "You disgust me. You're a weak, pathetic excuse for a Saiyan."

Gohan tightened his grip then suddenly released it. Vegeta fell to the ground, blood trickling down his chin. Vegeta grabbed his throat and tried to sooth the ache. He coughed up blood as he tried to take in a breath. Piccolo regained his footing and walked calmly over to Gohan, who was staring off into the sky.

"Why are you doing this Gohan? You have such power. Why use it in this way?" Piccolo asked sternly but softly and kind.

Gohan turned slowly to face Piccolo. His face was still blank, even the whites of his eyes blared red. Suddenly sadness formed upon his face. The red dimmed to a soft glaze. Gohan reached his hand out towards Piccolo.

"Piccolo…I'm sorry…The power consumed me…Please help me Piccolo." Gohan pleaded.

His hand trembled a little as he waited for his long time friend to take it into his. Piccolo stared for a moment. Had it been anyone else holding out their hand Piccolo would have turned away easily. He stared into Gohan's eyes and saw the innocent child who had changed and softened his heart. Piccolo tried desperately to just turn away, but without thought his hand gliding up to Gohan's. As soon as their hands met Gohan's sadness faded. Instead he grinned and almost laughed. He tightened his grip on Piccolo's hand there was no possible way for Piccolo to escape. Piccolo felt a cold around his hand and saw the ice form around it. He tried to pull away but the grip was too strong. The ice traveled up his arm numbing everything as it went. A thought snapped into Piccolo's mind and he grabbed his shoulder. With a grimace Piccolo pulled at his own shoulder and ripped it right from the socket. He bit his lower lip till it bled and almost let out a cry of pain. Blood poured from his shoulder and caressed the ground. Gohan sneered and drop his grip; the amputated arm hit the ground with a thud as the glass shattered.

Angered and annoyed, Gohan sent a small ki blast straight into Piccolo's chest. Piccolo gasped and gagged. He fell to his knees and spit blood onto the ground. Growing rather impatient, Gohan shot again, only into Piccolo's skull, killing him instantly. Piccolo's mangled corpse did not dissipate as it had usually done, instead it lay there cold and dead.

_scene change _

Karukono paced across the cliff edge running the past events through her mind. What had she missed? What had happened to her powers? Suddenly something in her mind clicked and she swung around and stared off into the distance. She saw that Gohan too had snapped towards the same direction. Gohan's eyes grew wide with fear.

"Piccolo…No…" Gohan whispered, not wanting to believe what his senses were telling him.

Suddenly he became overwhelmed with emotions and without a thought he jumped from the cliff and raced off to where Piccolo had...where something may have happened to Piccolo. Karukono did a double take and raced into the sky, following Gohan. Gohan's speed was amazing and Karukono found it impossible to keep up.

Gohan landed right next to Piccolo's body. Tears welled in his eyes as he tried desperately to awaken his friend. When Piccolo did not awake, Gohan curled down over him, blood seeping into Gohan's clothing. A few tears fell onto Piccolo's back before Gohan rose to his feet. His eyes were fierce with rage. A force of energy surrounded him, kicking dust into the air. His energy pulsated as it grew stronger. Karukono landed a few yards from him and braced herself. She jumped as Vegeta stumbled up next to her holding his throat. He gazed off towards where Gohan stood, his power growing, his anger increasing. Suddenly he snapped his head towards Vegeta, only he was looking past him. Karukono glanced behind her to see another figure with power surrounding him. Karukono grabbed Vegeta and wisped him out of the way. She flew and landed them a safe ways away.

Karukono stared at the figure she had been unable to see.

"Who is that?" She asked rhetorically.

"It's Gohan." Vegeta answered weakly.

"I know that! But who's the other guy?" Karukono rolled her eyes.

"He is Gohan. They both are…somehow…They both are."

Karukono looked over at Vegeta as he sat down Indian style on the ground. She sat down beside him eager to understand.

"The Gohan that attacked us is also responsible for freezing Goku to death."

"He froze him?!" Karukono cried, "But, just a few minutes ago I tried to get my powers back from Gohan and he didn't have them!"

"Well…This Gohan does."

Karukono stared back towards the two energy's still increasing their strength, staring each other down.


	19. Breathless

Videl sat on a plain white window ceil, looking out into the sky. Pain and worry consumed her face. Her fists were tensed with eagerness.

"Something's wrong…oh Gohan what's happening to you..." Videl whispered while placing her hand on the window.

Videl's thoughts were interrupted when a short woman barged in without knocking. Videl recognized the woman as the same woman who shoved Gohan and Karukono away.

"What are you doing just sitting around?! You'd better get to work young woman!" She shouted at Videl.

Maybe Videl was tired, or stressed out, but for some reason her temper clicked. She stood from the window ceil and stared down at the woman.

"Excuse me if I'm mistaken…but I believe we are paying YOU to do the work around here." Videl snapped.

The woman had a look of shock about her.

"How dare you speak to me like that?! You are nothing but a little girl and I am being paid to turn you into a proper woman!"

"What? You want me to be some kind of house wife or something?" Videl rolled her eyes.

"Precisely. There's nothing else you could do to make a living. You just have to find your self a nice man, not like that filthily boy that brought you home."

Videl's eyes narrowed her hands in fists and quivering from anger.

"What did you just say?"

"I don't think Mr. Satan should allow you to see such a boy as that. There's not an ounce of fat on the boy! Bringing you home dirty and with torn clothing, that boy is no good. It's such a shame that boy from you school is no longer around, what was his name? Sharpner or something…"

Videl's anger rose but something snapped in her mind and for the moment the anger was gone.

"What do you mean Sharpner is no longer around? What are you talking about?"

"Well I should think you would know! It's not everyday a mysterious madman blows up the school."

Videl gasped.

"Bl…blew up the school…What?"

"Surely you heard. You should have been there as well...Everyone from your high school was killed."

After a moment of being paralyzed with fear Videl ran to the window and jumped out. She flew into the air not knowing where she was going. All she knew was she had to fly…just fly. Somehow without thinking, Videl wound up at Orange Star High…or what was left of it. She landed near the entrance and looked around in pure horror. All of the people she knew…her friends…all gone…dead…Then a thought ran through her mind that made her gag.

"Gohan…Gohan…you did this didn't you…"

_Scene change_

Still standing next to Piccolo's body Gohan brought out all his strength facing some one he could hardly see. Gohan could feel the power emanating from the being and desperately tired to release the deeper of his powers, but nothing more came. Power seemed to flow endlessly from his adversary giving him a great advantage over Gohan. Gohan tensed up with anger and lunged at his opponent blindly. He held out his arm for a punch and just as it seemed he was about to reach his target he felt his head smash into the ground. It snapped up and hit the ground again causing Gohan to gasp. His vision was blurry for a moment and he couldn't even figure out what had happened. It had happened so fast…He tried to get back up to his feet but as soon as he leaned up he was sent back down. This time he felt something around his neck, squeezing. Gohan tried to draw in a breath but no air came. When his vision cleared his eyes widened when he saw the face of his opponent…Himself, only with red eyes and something much more evil about him.

Gohan grabbed the arm that held his throat and frantically tried to pull it off him. The red eyed Gohan smiled and thrust more power into his arm, breaking the rock with Gohan's neck. With his last little breath escaping him, Gohan squirmed for air. He heard his own neck pop as it grinded into the ground. After his many futile attempts to free himself, Gohan raised his hand into the air and faced it at the red eyed Gohan. Using the little strength he could muster from his suffocating body Gohan sent a blast right into the red eyed Gohan's face. The blast hardly left a scratch, but it did cause him to release his grip from Gohan's throat and stumble backwards. Gohan nurtured his throat coughing as he taught himself to breath. Every breath hurt and his voice was noting but a rasp. The red eyed Gohan was quick to recover and sent a kick into Gohan's side. Gohan rolled over clenching his stomach.

Gohan had been in some fierce battles and had become somewhat accustomed to brutal pain, but this was too much. Something about the pain was different, it was like thousands of needles were stabbing him and breaking off or like someone was just sitting there squeezing his very life from his bones. The aches could be felt throughout his body and he struggled just to move. The red eyed Gohan made his way over to the twitching body on the ground. He squatted down beside him.

"You were a fool to challenge me I'm glad I broke free from you when I had the chance. You are nothing but a weakling without your beloved hidden powers. I could drain your life away in an instant, and yet why haven't I? Let's just say your part in this isn't quite over yet."

Gohan looked up at the evil force in front of him. His breaths were short and tense and his body shook just trying to lift his head. After a few seconds of attempting to move Gohan dropped back to the ground unconscious.

_Scene change_

As Videl continued to search through the rubble that was once her school something tugged at the back of her mind. Something had happened and something was telling her she had to go. Without considering what she was doing, Videl had once again taken flight. She found herself flying over an area she had never seen and began to wonder how she knew exactly where to go. She looked below her to see several figures. One of them had a weird energy around them; Videl recognized this figure as Gohan. But then she saw another figure that she also recognized as Gohan.

"What the…" Videl trailed off.

As she got closer to the figures, the Gohan with the weird aura looked up at her. Videl froze in mid air. She blinked and jolted back when Gohan appeared but a foot from her. She saw his red blaring eyes and gave a little gasp. Gohan moved closer to her, grabbing her arm as she tried to back away.

"How nice of you to join us my dear, Videl."

"What's going on? Your not…" Videl managed to stammer.

Gohan frowned.

"Well how rude. I am indeed the real Gohan. Only, I've gotten rid of my weaker half."

"No…" Videl looked down at the Gohan who lied on the ground.

She looked back at the red eyed Gohan and then back down below. She darted down to the earth and ran towards Gohan. She collapsed to her knees and placed her hand on Gohan's shoulder. At first Gohan jolted from her touch but he moved his head a little and relaxed as he saw Videl's face.

"Oh Gohan…please hold on…I'll get you help I swear it." Videl whispered.

Gohan looked up at her, a look of sadness in his eyes. His look paralyzed her and broke her heart. She could feel the pain he was in and could do nothing but lower her head and be silent.


	20. The Frozen Kiss

(Ok so, I haven't written for almost a year, but OMG the next chapter!)

As Videl curled over Gohan's suffering body, Karukono and Vegeta still watched from a safe distance away. When Karukono had sensed Videl nearing them her heart had jumped and ever since she had watched Videl with an uninterrupted gaze. She could feel the pain stabbing at her daughters' heart. The red eyed Gohan still lingered above the battle ground, completely idle. "What is he doing?" Karukono whispered. Vegeta glanced over at her and then over to where the red eyed Gohan hovered. "I have no idea…" Vegeta trailed off.

"I feel like a child watching a movie. People are struggling for their lives and we are sitting here watching." Karukono protested.

"What? Like you have any reason to care whether either of those two live or die." Vegeta smirked.

Karukono's eyes softened. "Yes. I do…" She thought to her self but did not dare say aloud.

Gohan's vision was blurry and his breath was short and quick. He tried to focus his eyes on Videl but they refused to cooperate. He had to concentrate just to keep them from rolling back into his head. He felt Videl's hand touch his arm but he had missed the movement. Slowly Videl leaned down and kissed his lips. Gohan's head was throbbing so bad he hardly knew what was happening. He felt his lips become cool, then cold. They grew colder and colder and yet somehow it wasn't cold in that he wanted to pull away, it was….refreshing. Gohan felt the coldness spill around his entire body. He could see a slight blue energy emitting from Videl. Finally Videl pulled away and leaned back up. She watched as his cuts and wounds were incased in ice and disappeared. Gohan felt a sharp coldness in his head and suddenly the throbbing pain had stopped. He felt revitalized and sat up without realizing it. Gohan looked over at Videl with wide eyes.

"What did you…?" Gohan wondered more than asked.

The red eyed Gohan landed on the ground just beside Videl. She didn't look up. The red eyed Gohan made a slight at this motion of hers and made his dissatisfaction clear by kicking Gohan in the side. Well, he tried to anyway. Halfway through the kick his foot had been halted in mid air, as if an invisible wall stood between his foot and its target.

"You can't hurt him now." Videl stated plainly.

"What's that supposed to mean? What did you do?" The red eyed Gohan snarled.

Videl slowly stood up and stared the red eyed Gohan in the face. Red eyed Gohan's eyes twitched ever so slightly at the sight of eyes with the appearance of ice within them. Her stare was cold, not in the metaphorical sense, but the literal. He could feel a cold aura seeping from her body. She stood perfectly still, her gaze piercing into him with a feeling that made, even he, uneasy. Gohan stood up and stood beside Videl. His breath could be seen even in the heat of the environment. His stare had turned just as icy as Videl's.

"What's going on here...?" Red eyed Gohan whispered.

For a brief moment fear rushed through him like a flame at the sight of this unknown force in front of him, but soon he smirked. So what if they are all weird now, I can still strangle the life from them whenever I want. Red eye Gohan told himself. He swung his arm to punch the son-of-a-bitch weaker half in the face but again he was stopped by an unseen barrier. He scowled and started to pull back his arm…but it didn't move…it was stuck. With his free hand he grabbed the arm seemingly stuck suspended in air and tugged. Nothing happened. He glanced down at his arm and saw ice starting to crawl up his arm. He could feel the ice cover and stop his veins. Red eyed Gohan made a twisted face of pain and tried desperately to scrape the ice from him. Soon the ice covered his entire arm and made its way to his torso, neck, and head. He glared at Gohan in anger and fear. He felt his brain slowly freeze and slowly stop working, it was a sluggish movement that allowed him to feel the most amount of pain imaginable, to be awake and feel as each system fades and then dies.

His body wouldn't move. His mind could no longer piece together coherent thoughts. He could feel himself dying and new just when it was about to….and he was gone. The red eyes faded from his body and were nothing but white. His body became transparent and dissipated into the air in a red mist which then lunged its self into Gohan's body, causing him to be pushed back. Videl ran to his side but he ushered her away.

"I'm fine; I can keep him under control." Gohan assured her.

"But…are you sure? Doesn't it scare you to have that thing inside of you?" Videl worried.

"It's not a thing. That 'it' is me. And even though it caused me to do horrible things, it is something I must take responsibility for. If it is inside of me I will be sure it will never kill again."

Videl lowered her head and nodded softly.

Karukono and Vegeta walked up to them slowly, Karukono assisting Vegeta in his movement. She looked at Videl and smiled softly, the way a parent did to tell their child they were proud. Videl smiled back, the ice from her eyes slowly faded and the coldness, emitting from her, thinned and vanished, as it did for Gohan as well.

"Is that it? Is everything back to normal now?" Videl asked hopefully.

Gohan's eyes deepened. "Not yet…Piccolo…my father and mother…and Goten…their all…dead."

Videl's eyes widened and her body sunk with sadness.

"Not to mention I am still without my powers." Karukono reminded everyone.

Gohan sighed. "Yeah…yeah I know. But do we have to do that now? I'd like to take a nap…"


End file.
